


It's Just a Little Crush

by dragonbornette



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feel-good, Fleurentia, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Horny Teenagers, Ignis is Sixteen, M/M, Masturbating, Potential Underage Warning, Promptis - Freeform, Ravus is Eighteen, Teenagers, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbornette/pseuds/dragonbornette
Summary: In a world where Niflheim is just another country and Ravus hasn't sworn vengeance on the Caelum family, Lunafreya and Noctis are still arranged to be married. Ignis serves his prince proudly, ever at his side as royal retainer and adviser, but he loathes the visits from the Fleurets because Ravus is always with them. Although the older Fleuret sibling picks on Noctis for marrying his sister, he remains unaware of Ignis, until Ignis's secret spills out into the open.(Please note the tags, I wasn't sure Underage qualified here or not since Ignis is 16 and Ravus is 18, but in case you don't like that stuff, I put a partial warning in the tags and here.)
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 74
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finwaytootired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finwaytootired/gifts).



Ignis doesn’t hate his job. In fact, he is proud of it, and treats it like the honor it is to serve his country and king and prince. What he hates, if the word hate can be used here, is the fact that sometimes, he has to sit or stand at his prince’s side while Noctis entertains various guests that visit.

And there is one in particular who makes his cheeks burn every time.

And _that_ is what Ignis hates.

It’s perfectly normal for Noctis to receive many visitors as a prince. Most of the time, he accompanies his father to entertain guests, but there are a select few that visit him exclusively. Naturally, he befriended a kid from school that crashes the Citadel all too frequently, but Noctis’s only _royal_ habitual visitor is Luna Nox Fleuret.

Over many centuries, Lucis and Tenebrae maintained a solid alliance with each other. To strengthen that relationship, it was suggested that Noctis and Luna should marry when they were of age. As childhood friends, they were close already, and unless either of them protested, the plans were they would wed when Noctis came of age at twenty.

But Luna never travels alone. Her mother comes, of course, to meet with King Regis, but Ravus always travels with them too. Perhaps it’s customary and polite, or perhaps he likes Insomnia, Ignis has never quite figured it out. Probably because he spends all his time trying _not_ to think about the Tenebraen prince.

Ravus outshines his sister when it comes to looks, or so Ignis feels. He’s older, taller, with beautiful silver-white hair and piercing different colored eyes. His features are sharp, his clothes effortless, and he’s barely eighteen. Ignis personally feels no one should be that put-together at such a young age, it’s just criminal.

As royal retainer to Noctis, Ignis has to maintain a modest appearance of decorum and refined taste, but he wears glasses and his face breaks out all the time, he’s only sixteen for Astrals’ sake. His self-esteem and confidence are fine, but when Ignis looks at Ravus, a lot of what he should know and think go out the window. He looks at the Tenebraean prince and his body malfunctions, and for someone like Ignis, who’s trained for so many situations in service to the Crown, he _hates_ it.

Why should his face flush and his heart pound when he looks at Ravus? Why does he want to slide under the table and hide until the older prince leaves the Citadel completely? Ignis’s life has always been about control, even for someone so young. He has to maintain so much when it comes to the prince – schedule, meetings, lessons in etiquette and various royal functions, meal preparation – and then in his own life, it’s much the same. On top of that, he has to train vigorously to stay in shape and be someone worthy of protecting the prince.

But when Ravus comes to Insomnia, once again, everything goes out the window. Ignis turns into a schoolgirl anxious to see her crush. He flushes and sweats and thanks the gods anytime a visit goes by where Noctis doesn’t ask him for anything, because the last time he had, Ignis spilled water all over Ravus’s lap. A situation, he might add, that Noctis _still_ laughs about.

The horror Ignis had felt when he’d soaked the ivory-haired prince’s gorgeous robes is something he will never forget. He’d left the room and couldn’t return, sending someone else to return in his place which he’d felt was a faux pas of _immense_ magnitude. Yet, the Fleurets had visited again, and Ignis had had to suck it up and stand at his prince’s side.

The only saving grace about this _entire_ situation is that Noctis had yet to figure it out. If he’s not starry-eyed around Luna, he’s busy wasting brain cells playing video games with Prompto. And if he’s not doing _that_ , then Gladio is working him out until he’s too tired to bother thinking about anything that doesn’t concern him directly.

And for that, Ignis is grateful.

* * *

When Ignis returns to Noctis’s room after a brief errand had stolen him away, he isn’t terribly surprised to find both the prince and Prompto have abandoned their homework in lieu of playing _King’s Knight_ on their phones. Joke’s on them, because neither boy hears Ignis return and squawk in protest when they’re both grabbed by one ear, causing them to drop their phones.

“I do believe I asked you to work on your homework and not play games,” Ignis chides as calmly as he can manage. The calmer he is, the more he seems to get through to them. Gladio yells and it only seems to make both boys laugh.

“To be fair,” Prompto speaks up and Ignis can _hear_ Noct’s internal groan, “you only said work on our homework. You didn’t mention our ph— _ouch_ , okay, okay! I get it!”

Ignis doesn’t let go until he gets apologies and goes to the other side of the table to go over some reports. He’s young, but he’s still given a certain amount of responsibilities to delegate and eventually pass on to Noctis. It’s hard work, but he takes pride in what he’s managed to do and accomplish so far. He knows he’s making waves within the royal political arena, and hopes that when Noctis becomes king, he can rise in rank as well.

“He’s just cranky because Ravus is coming to visit tomorrow,” Noctis not-so-subtly whispers to Prompto. He immediately senses his error and shoots a rather obvious glance at Ignis, who peers at them both over the rims of his glasses.

Prompto rises to his feet as if to make a quick getaway, but Noctis has a hand firmly around his wrist, preventing any escape. The blond drops back to his chair in defeat and glances at Ignis, who still has yet to say anything, but feigning ignorance in hopes that it will defuse the situation, Prompto smiles and looks at the older boy.

“Ravus isn’t that bad!” he exclaims. “He’s always been nice to me! Does he not like you, Ignis? I can’t imagine why. You’re cool too, you—”

Cut off by a hand over his mouth, Prompto looks to Noctis in confusion, wondering what he’d said, but when he looks back at Ignis, he’s surprised to find Ignis has turned rather red. Thinking he’s angry, Prompto reaches up to tear the hand off his mouth and immediately apologize, but he struggles against the prince’s absurd strength and whines in protest.

“That is _bullshit_ about Ravus,” the prince is hissing. “He picks on me relentlessly for courting Luna! Like I’m some creep who hits on his sister all the time and the arranged marriage is something we made up!”

Before Prompto can struggle again against the hand, Ignis’s phone rings and cuts the strange tension instantly. He picks up the phone, answers it, then sighs with a “yes, sir” and rises to his feet. “Cor forgot something while I was downstairs,” he says. “I will return shortly. I am taking your phones.”

Both teenagers whine in protest, but can only watch as Ignis follows through on his word and leaves with their cell phones in hand. Once he’s out of the room though, Prompto immediately turns back to Noctis and scoots his chair closer.

“He doesn’t like Ravus?”

Noctis shrugs and grabs some pretzels from the bag between them. “I can’t figure it out either,” he tries to explain. “Iggy’s always so cool and collected and in charge, but when Ravus is around, he completely malfunctions. It’s kind of funny, but I don’t know why.” He shrugs, ignorant to the truth. “Maybe it’s some dumb political thing I haven’t figured out yet. Maybe Ravus called him a pussy when I wasn’t in the room, I don’t know.”

Giggling, Prompto steals the pretzel from Noct’s hand and pops it in his mouth as the prince scowls. “Ignis doesn’t hate anyone, I thought,” he thinks out loud. “It’s like…not polite or whatever. Besides, Ravus is older than Ignis and super awesome, I can’t imagine him being mean. It’s…unprincely!”

Noctis gives Prompto a look before they both laugh. “I think I hold the title for unprincely,” he declares proudly as he snatches the pretzel bag away before Prompto can get another. “I don’t know. Luna keeps me busy when she’s here, I don’t usually pay attention to Ravus or Ignis.”

“Maybe you should stop making out with her and find out what the deal is!” Prompto points out before wagging his tongue at the prince in a grotesque fashion of fake kissing.

“Ugh, _gross_!” Noctis exclaims, shoving Prompto back when the blond leans in close. “We’re not, it’s… It’s not even like that!”

“Dude, you’re like, arranged to be married and you haven’t even kissed her?”

“Just because we have to get married doesn’t mean…” Noctis starts to say before he sighs. “Do you even _get_ what an arranged marriage is?”

Prompto blinks in confusion. “You mean, you don’t like her?”

“Of course I do!” the prince exclaims before he tosses the bag on the table and crosses his arms. “I’ve known her since we were kids, she’s amazing and beautiful and smart, but…” He squirms a little. “…I don’t, I mean… I don’t like her like _that_.” He sees the expression on Prompto’s face and turns red. “…She knows, it’s not a problem. We’re friends, really good friends, but…I don’t, I mean…”

“You like someone else?” Prompto squeaks.

Noctis’s voice cracks as he tries to clear his throat and his blush turns deeper. “She’s the only one who knows,” he murmurs, glancing up at his friend. “I know you’re my best friend, but… I didn’t even mean to tell _her_. We tried kissing one day a couple of years ago, and…it kind of happened then. Before you and I really got close. I just…”

“My dude, I am cool enough not to be jealous,” Prompto declares with a smile before he scoots closer, “but I’d really like to know who you like.”

Noctis wonders how they’d gone from talking about Ravus and Ignis to talking about him and Luna and who he really likes. Before he can tell Prompto his dark secret, a lightbulb goes off in his hand and he sits up abruptly. “Holy shit.”

Prompto jerks back in surprise and looks around. “What?”

“…I know what the deal is between Iggy and Ravus.” He looks at Prompto and the unspoken realization clicks between them.

“Ignis _likes_ Ravus!”

* * *

Noctis honestly doesn’t care for Ravus either, but he certainly doesn’t hate him. Ravus, despite being older and also a prince, is a typical older brother who wants to protect his sister. Noctis can tell the teasing is all in good fun, but Ravus has the poker face of a rock and if Noctis _didn’t_ know any better, he’d feel quite certain the Tenebraean prince hated him!

Some people might be embarrassed when their girlfriend sticks up for them in a fight, but if anyone knows how to handle Ravus, it’s his sister. Luna is on par with Ignis when it comes to being refined – she’s beautiful, appearance always together and meticulous, well-spoken – a true royal, but when she’s around Noctis, she laughs and jokes, and the Lucian prince is honestly convinced she could fit in with him and Prompto if she let her hair down and gave it a try, but he’s too afraid to ask!

When she’s around Ravus, however, and Ravus lets out a quip about Noctis, her claws come out. They bicker more than Gladio and Iris do, but Noctis understands that Luna truly cares for him, in a deep and loving way that, even though she knows his secret and knows he doesn’t love her like that, still means she’d do anything for him.

Even protect him from her mean older brother.

They’re both too young to really know how to get out of this marriage thing, but she promised they’d figure it out together.

Noctis wonders what Ravus would do if he found out the truth. He doesn’t believe the older Fleuret sibling would explode with rage, in fact, Noctis wonders if he’d even be _relieved_ that his sister isn’t marrying the pesky Lucian prince.

He goes to sleep laughing at the thought.

* * *

“Must we really visit Insomnia so often?” Ravus is lamenting in the backseat of the car, glancing out the window as Luna chuckles and glances his way.

“I thought you liked coming along,” she replies with a tilt of her head. “You always seemed so eager back when we first started coming.”

“That was when we first started coming,” Ravus clarifies as if it were obvious, but there’s a hint of a smile on his lips as he looks at his sister. “Now I feel you’re just abusing your relationship with that brat.”

“Don’t call him that,” Luna snaps immediately, though her expression stays pleasant. “I wish you wouldn’t do that.”

Ravus turns from the window completely. “But you must understand, he _is_ a brat.”

“And I will marry that brat, and that brat will become your brother-in-law,” Luna reminds with another smile, “and you call him names on purpose to get under his skin. If he knew how sweet you truly were, hmmm.” She puts a finger to her chin and her smile widens. “Perhaps I’ll tell him.”

“Tell him what!” Ravus exclaims, concerned as he faces his sister more. “Lunafreya, don’t you _dare—”_

“—Dare what!” the Oracle huffs in reply. “I have so much dirt on you, dear brother. You better start behaving before I spill some of it!” She laughs through her false bravado, unable to follow through on her threat. “You didn’t even lose your temper when poor Ignis spilled water on you. If Noctis didn’t notice _that_ , then maybe you’re off the hook.”

“Ignis?” Ravus questions in confusion. “Oh, right, the water.”

“Poor thing doesn’t even know what to do around you.”

Ravus’s confused expression returns. “Now you’ve lost me.”

Laughing, Luna places her hands in her lap and turns back to Ravus again. “You’re just as oblivious as Noct!” she exclaims in delight.

“I am?” the Tenebraean prince asks, blinking. “Stop talking in riddles, Lunafreya.”

“You should figure it out for yourself, dear brother,” Luna replies, reaching up and patting her brother’s cheek before the car slows as they approach the gates to Insomnia.

They arrive at the Citadel shortly after, and are greeted by both Noctis and Regis, as well as Ignis and a few guards. When only Luna and Ravus emerge from the car, the younger Fleuret sibling approaches the king and bows in greeting.

“My apologies, Your Majesty,” she says, “my mother could not join us on this visit. She wished me to pass on her deepest apologies and will do her best to join us on our next trip.”

Regis’s eyes glitter as he smiles down at the young Oracle. “It is a shame we will not have the luxury of her presence here,” he laments with a nod, “but the presence of her daughter and son are a gift we will always have the pleasure of receiving.”

Ravus bows and makes a slight face at Noctis while his sister exchanges pleasantries with the king, but this time, he finds himself glancing at the awkward boy standing a few feet away from the Lucian prince. He’s tall, clearly still growing with long limbs, sandy hair, green eyes hidden behind glasses, and a puberty-affected face. Visit after visit after visit and Ravus just hadn’t ever paid attention before and now he’s wondering…why.

Why doesn’t he remember the gangly retainer that serves the prince destined to marry his sister? He knows they’ve always been in the same room each time he’s visited, he remembers the water fiasco, but it’s as if Ignis had done everything in his power _not_ to be noticed by Ravus, and…

Just as Ravus seems to come to a realization, those green eyes realize they’re being watched and the Tenebraean prince watches the panic flash on Ignis’s face. It’s quickly gone, concealed behind a wall that the younger boy immediately puts up, but those cheeks turn red, and Ravus thinks he can practically _hear_ Ignis’s heart pounding despite the distance between them.

Ravus is no stranger to crushes. Why his sister was set up for marriage before him boggles the prince, though he supposes as the elder son, he’s not set up for outdated and sexist customs that demand he marry to maintain an alliance. He supposes he’s lucky he isn’t being forced to marry Noctis – a thought that makes him grimace.

“I propose an idea!” Noctis exclaims boisterously as they all turn to walk up the stairs, breaking Ravus’s train of thought before he can dwell on Ignis too much longer. Luna is giggling at Noctis’s silly behavior and Ravus has to suppress a scoff and eye-roll while he’s around the king. Even if his teasing is in good spirit, he doesn’t want to risk giving off the wrong impression. “How about a private dinner for the three of us, well, four including Ignis!”

Ignis stumbles on the steps behind his prince and Ravus is the closest to him to grab his arm and make sure he doesn’t fall. His touch must have startled the royal retainer, because Ignis yanks his arm around as if he’d been burned as he looks up at the Tenebraean prince and turns a shade Ravus didn’t think was possible on a human being.

“Can we, dad? The balcony in my room would be perfect!”

As Regis shrugs and agrees with a smile, Ignis hurries after his prince while Ravus pauses on the steps with a curious smile and begins to understand what Luna was saying in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ignis tries to get the truth out of noct.  
> ignis has some time alone in the shower.  
> noctis is kind of an idiot.

The instant Ignis gets Noctis alone, he turns on the prince like he’s about to open a world of hurt on the younger boy. But Noctis, Astrals bless him, has the shit-eating confidence of a teenage boy and skirts away from Ignis with a grin on his face.

“What on Eos are you up to?” the future Adviser demands, trying to keep his composure, but Noctis makes it hard sometimes.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Noctis protests dramatically in reply as he goes to the balcony doors and throws them open, letting in warm air that holds the promise of a cool breeze soon. “I invited Ravus and Luna to dinner, of _course_ you have to come.”

“And what on Eos possessed you to make it private? On your balcony? With just the four of us?”

“Well, Prompto can’t come,” Noctis starts to explain before he looks at Ignis and realizes the intent of the question and grins again. “ _Oh_ , you mean _you_.”

Ignis purses his lips.

“Iggy, you may be my retainer and future Adviser and bodyguard and all that shit, but you’re also my friend, right?” Noctis plays his cards well as he inspects the table on the balcony and wrinkles his nose at its condition. It needs a good cleaning and dinner is only hours away.

Ignis _knows_ Noctis is intentionally avoiding the question, but he’s not exactly lying either. He abhors the habits the prince has slowly been developing – whether it’s natural or from exposure to a kid like Prompto, Noctis has gotten a _lot_ better at lying. Or maybe that’s just puberty and adolescence at its finest. Ignis would hate to blame Prompto for that.

Before he can demand the truth out of Noctis, the prince volunteers to get some wet rags to wipe the table and chairs down with and darts off to do just that. Ignis watches him go with a sigh, glancing back at the table as he tries to assess the situation now laid out before him. Of course he knows how to handle himself at such a dinner, but this isn’t just any dinner – this is dinner with _Ravus_. All his carefully crafted ways of avoiding the Tenebraean prince seem to have been for naught, as now Ignis has no choice but to sit down at a table with the older boy.

Why would Noctis be so insistent that Ignis join, unless…

 _No_. He can’t possibly know! Ignis’s head whips over his shoulder in the direction of the prince’s bathroom as a pit drops into his stomach. Noctis is sly, more than Ignis gives him credit for and the retainer can’t help an audible groan at this possible dilemma.

 _How did Noctis find out?_ And how can Ignis confirm without letting the truth come out, should Noctis _not_ know?

All the tactical learning he’s had over the years, but Ignis can’t assess his way out of this bind. He’s trying not to panic, trying not to stress himself out into another pimple on his forehead when Noctis returns, proudly sporting a handful of wet rags. He hands one to Ignis before noting the expression on the other boy’s face and frowning.

“What’s wrong?”

Ignis takes a rag and immediately begins cleaning, hoping it will help him calm down. “I simply don’t understand why you are insisting I attend the dinner as a guest,” he replies as casually as he can manage. “I do not think it proper.”

“Iggy, you’re not some servant,” Noctis protests, thrown off-guard by Ignis’s comment.

 _Good_ , Ignis thinks, maybe he’ll get the truth out of the prince after all.

“Since it’s just Ravus and Luna this trip, I thought it’d be nice to do something more casual,” Noctis is trying to explain as they wipe down the table and chairs together. “I mean, do you want to stand off to the side instead? I just, figured…”

Realizing his plan has backfired and Noctis seems to be truly feeling guilty, Ignis pauses and glances up. “My apologies, Noct,” he says softly as he straightens and turns towards his prince, bowing. “You must understand that I have my suspicions with you sometimes. You do love your pranks these days.”

Noctis responds just as Ignis expects – with a mock gasp and a wet hand to his chest. “I am offended!” he exclaims dramatically. “I’ve shown you nothing but my utmost respect!”

The fact that Noctis never saw the wet rag coming at his face brings Ignis more joy than he expects. It smacks and clings to the prince’s face with an audible wet _slap_ , and the normally stoic retainer has to bend over the table and hold his stomach while he laughs. He glances up when the rag slides off the stunned prince’s face, bringing more tears to his eyes as he laughs again.

He’s surprised that Noctis doesn’t get upset or whine about the rag in his face, and he’s relieved when the prince ends up laughing with him. By the time they calm down, Ignis has forgotten about their conversation in lieu of hurrying up with cleaning the table, since he has yet to go check on dinner and get dressed for the evening ahead.

Once they’re done wiping the table and chairs, Ignis fetches a tablecloth and drapes it over the table as Noctis takes the rags to the bathroom. Content with the table now, Ignis announces he’s leaving to go downstairs and heads to the door, eager to check on their meal and assist in any way. It isn’t until he’s halfway down the hall to the lift that he realizes Noctis squirmed out of answering his question, but as he presses the button and waits, he has to hope that the prince wasn’t acting and that no ulterior motives exist for tonight’s dinner.

* * *

After checking on dinner, Ignis is disappointed to learn it’s mostly done and no assistance is needed. He returns to his room to get dressed when the anxiety returns and he hesitates by his door. He doesn’t want to go – and while cleaning with Noctis had been a nice distraction while trying to procure the truth, Ignis is now faced with the realization that he _has_ to do this. He’d rather face twenty voretooths alone than deal with dinner next to, or across from Ravus – oh _gods_ , what will the seating arrangement be?

Hand gripping the doorknob, Ignis steps into his room and goes to his closet for more formal attire. He grits his teeth at the thought of Noctis tricking him into being the only one dressing up – that he’ll show up at dinner and be the only one who bothered looking nice. Then again, he hopes Noctis hasn’t managed to sway Lunafreya down to that level of behavior. Certainly she’ll be dressed ever so lovely as usual, won’t she?

Plus, Ignis doesn’t think he’s ever seen Ravus in anything but his royal attire, imagining the Tenebraen prince in jeans does things to Ignis that he’s embarrassed to admit. He bites his lip and tries not to let it linger because his time is limited, but teenage hormones flare and Ignis refuses to attend a dinner sporting anything he has to hide. He ends up stripping down completely as he practically storms into his bathroom and slams the door shut behind him, locking it for good measure.

Turning on the shower, Ignis waits until it’s hot before he steps in and slides the door shut behind him. He knows he should make it cold and save some time shocking the horniness out of him, but a part of him needs this. He needs the release, not because of Ravus, but for himself. He knows the impression he gives off, that he’s so uptight and strict, that he needs control, but the truth is, he’s still a teenager. Just like the incident while cleaning with Noctis had him laughing, Ignis feels other things too, he just feels some need to _hide_ it.

Maybe it’s overcompensation for his current physical state of pimples and a body he’s still growing into; maybe his self-confidence isn’t as high as he thinks it is. He doesn’t know. What he does know is that when he’s around Ravus, he can’t function, and when he’s alone and thinks about the other boy, he explodes hormonally.

It’s not so much shame he feels as he wraps a hand around himself and strokes, but embarrassment. He should be stronger than this, he should be able to control himself – fuck it if he’s a teenager, it shouldn’t matter! (Or so he thinks.) But his toes curl and he bites his lip, just _thinking_ about Ravus! Clothed! He doesn’t know what would happen if he pictured Ravus naked—oh, fuck, his mind went there. He’s Adonis-incarnate! Ignis lets out a gasp and beats the shower wall with his other hand. He’s never thought about them together, he won’t let himself. He will _not_ fantasize about the Tenebraean prince, he can’t, he— _Ravus would never give him a blowjob, it is beneath him_.

But his mind is there, those lips are wrapped around him, his hand is now a warm mouth and Ignis is gone. He sobs as he comes in the shower and drops down to the floor in a heap of embarrassed, but sated glory.

Tonight is going to be a disaster.

* * *

Luna peers suspiciously at Noctis over the table as they settle down to eat, and the prince knows he’s been had. She won’t let him off the hook as easily as Ignis, or rather, Noctis can’t really play those kinds of games with her, she’s better at shutting them down. Which sounds like a diss towards Ignis, but it really isn’t, Luna’s just… _better_. She glances towards Ignis, who’s staring at his plate as if begging it to swallow him or…something, and looks back at Noctis, a brow raised.

Ravus is calmly eating as if unaware of the silent turmoil going on at the table around him. He may not be thrilled about a private dinner with the Lucian prince, but the food is almost always good, and tonight is no exception. He realizes it’s quiet and glances up in concern, only to find Noctis and Lunafreya having some sort of silent conversation while they stare at each other, and Ignis’s gaze is glued downward, almost like he doesn’t want to be there.

“Was this meant to be a silent dinner?” Ravus asks, happy to break the quiet if it means he can find out what’s going on.

The question breaks both Luna and Noctis from their strange eye-lock, the prince sheepishly straightening in his chair as Luna laughs, covering her mouth politely. Ignis refrains from looking up and takes a bite of his food instead.

“Sorry!” Noctis apologizes, glancing at Ignis and then back at Luna. “Uh, so, how was the trip?”

“Doesn’t he ask this every time we visit?” Ravus complains, looking at his sister as well.

“Hush,” Luna chides in reply, giving her brother a look before smiling at Noctis. “Uneventful, but pleasant as always.”

Noctis wants to give Ravus a look, but Luna is watching him, and either she hasn’t noticed her brother making faces, or she hasn't noticed yet—“I don’t know why you behave as if I can’t see you making those faces, dear brother.” She looks at him and Ravus has the audacity to blush as he lowers his head, caught.

Ignis glances up in surprise for a moment but quickly looks back down, a blush of his own on his cheeks that he seems hell-bent on getting rid of. Noctis, however, notices and makes a face before he tugs Ignis chair closer to him and wraps his arms around the retainer protectively, glaring at Ravus.

“What makes you think you’re good enough for my Ignis?”

Practically choking on his bite of food in horror and shock, Ignis coughs for air as Ravus blinks out of his embarrassment and gives Noctis a look of genuine confusion. “I beg your pardon?” he asks, for once without an ounce of rude.

“You heard me,” Noctis says as Ignis manages to swallow but holding firm when the other boy tries to pull away. “What makes you think you’re good enough?”

Luna is torn between kicking Noctis under the table and waiting to hear what Ravus has to say, but to her disappointment, the intent behind the question seems to have gone right over her brother’s head. He looks at the struggling retainer and then thinks for a moment, deciding he might as well answer the question even if he doesn’t get it.

“Well, I suppose I’m a proper suitor,” he admits, earning a surprised side glance from Ignis that he fails to notice. “I may fail to charm runts like Noctis, but I like to think I have a good sense of humor and retain a plethora of knowledge on things most people like to talk about. All of this, I’m sure is going over your head, Noctis, feel free to tune this out.” He ignores the glare from the younger boy as he continues with a soft smile. “I’d like to think I know how to treat someone properly. I don’t lose my temper, I believe in mutual respect and footings, and…” He trails off, a soft blush on his cheeks that surprises his sister. “Well, I’d like to think I’m a romantic at heart.” He looks up and then casts his gaze on Ignis, who’s turned that same dark shade he’d seen on the steps.

“I believe I would treat Ignis like a prince.”

“Ugh,” Noctis pretends to fake vomit as he lets Ignis go. “You would _not_. You would pick on him just like you do me!” His ears go red at his poor wording and he gets angrier. “You jerk!”

Ravus blinks in surprise before he can retort, Luna steps in and glares at each of them. “Enough!” she exclaims in a commanding tone that echoes her mother. “Can you two _please_ get over this?”

In seconds, Luna and Ravus are bickering as Noctis makes faces at the Tenebraean prince by pulling on his eyes and sticking out his tongue.

“Hey, hey Ravus!” Noctis is shouting. “Look at me!” When Ravus finally does, he grins. “Bitch.”

“ _Noctis_!”

Minutes pass before Ravus is the first to notice that Ignis has disappeared.

* * *

For some reason, Ignis doesn’t flee to his room. He doesn’t want to hide, he just wants to get away somewhere for a minute and breathe. What on _Eos_ had Noctis been thinking? He most certainly had to know Ignis’s secret, it was the only explanation, but _how_?

Ignis doesn’t want to know, and stops thinking about it as he rides the lift down to the ground floor and makes his way out to the private gardens past the courtyard of the Citadel. He passes a few lingering Kingsglaives on his way, but keeps his head bowed and makes a feeble attempt at waving before he reaches his destination a few minutes later and sags atop the closest marble bench.

Immediately, the retainer buries his face in his hands and lets out a harsh breath he’d been holding, fingers rubbing his skin before he feels the pimples and jerks them free. He doesn’t need the reminders. He doesn’t need anything right now, just a redo button where he could refuse the invitation to dinner so none of this would have happened.

Truth be told, Ignis had no idea how he’d expected the evening to go, but this was far from anything his imagination could have come up with on its own. Save for him confessing his true feelings for Ravus, this was as disastrous as it could have gone.

A part of him wants to come up with some sort of punishment for Noctis, but the more rational part of Ignis’s mind tells him it’s better just to put this all behind him and pretend it never happened. Not suppress it, just… _move on_.

But Ignis can’t help thinking about how ignorant Ravus had been. It’s like he hadn’t even considered why Noctis was asking him such a question. Was he really that naïve or unaware? Was it so farfetched to consider liking someone as gangly and uptight as Ignis?

A few minutes pass before Ignis realizes he isn’t alone. He sits up sharply, thinking it’s a patrol or even Cor and that he’ll have to explain why he’s out here, but a figure draped in white emerges from the darkness of the unlit pathway and Ignis tenses in horror.

Ravus.

Immediately, Ignis is on his feet and bowing, begging his brain to let him detach and behave normally, respectfully, anything but what he normally is around the Tenebraean prince, but he fails. He knows his face has gone red, his heart is pounding, and fucking Six, he’s sweating.

“You are so different from Noctis,” Ravus observes kindly. “It’s a shame he’s such a poor learner that he hasn’t picked up these habits from you.”

Ignis twitches as he looks up in surprise. “M…my words seem to fall on deaf ears, I’m afraid,” he manages to reply without his voice betraying him, much to his shock and disbelief.

“I feel the need to apologize for his behavior, even if I’m not quite certain why,” Ravus confesses as he approaches. “I suppose I feel I did something to encourage it.”

“N-no,” Ignis protests as he straightens. “If there’s any fault, it lies with me. What on Eos possessed him to be so disrespectful is…beyond me. I swear, if I have a job after this, I…” He trails off when Ravus laughs and instantly his cheeks erupt into flames and he bows his head.

“I deserved it,” Ravus bluntly admits, watching Ignis look up in surprise. “Oh, feel safe to agree with me. I antagonize him all the time. It’s hard not to, you see the way he reacts.” He reaches the bench where Ignis had been sitting and lowers himself down. “Why he brought you into it, though…”

Ignis stares down in disbelief. Can Ravus possibly be this oblivious? Is he all beauty and no brains? Ignis knows that’s not the case, but even still, he can’t believe Ravus hasn’t figured it out. He blinks when the prince pats the bench beside him and looks up at Ignis expectantly, and the retainer can’t help but oblige, sitting down.

His heart is still pounding, this can’t be happening. How is he even functioning? He can’t concentrate. His mind is going from this conversation, to imagining the dirtiest things happening between them, to the disbelief that Ravus is unaware of Ignis’s dilemma, to the fact that they’re sitting together on a bench in the royal gardens.

“If I could understand the reason for half the things Noct does, it would probably go a long way towards his education,” Ignis finds himself joking, cheeks erupting once again into flames when Ravus actually _laughs_ at his joke. He puts his hand down on the bench to brace himself, but jerks it away when he accidentally puts it on top of Ravus’s.

Before he can scoot away to give them more space, the Tenebraean prince speaks his name softly in a way that stills him. Ignis glances over just as his hand is taken in a warm grasp, fingers threading his as Ravus levels those different colored eyes at him and smiles, and Ignis is suddenly aware that it's not Ravus who was the oblivious one, but _he_.

“I _would_ treat you like a prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed :D sorry if this seemed a bit scatterbrained! Still getting into my groove D: (a quick bit of thanks to @thwippersnapple for some of these ideas <3)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ignis and ravus talk.  
> ravus gets a clue.  
> ignis gets a gift.

“Are you _mad_?”

Ravus doesn’t expect Ignis to jerk his hand away and rise to his feet, every inch of his body tensed. He meets those emerald eyes, surprised to see anger in them.

“I _hate_ you.”

The Tenebraean prince doesn’t flinch, instead, he smiles a little as he stands up and faces the other boy. “No, you don’t,” he replies in as respectful a tone as he can manage. He knows what’s going on here, and the last thing he needs to be is patronizing. “Please accept my apologies. It appears I don’t have the full story here. Would you mind filling me in?”

He sees the struggle in the retainer’s eyes – Ignis wants to keep up this front, wants to control the situation, but Ravus is being polite, is catering to that part of Ignis that plays by the rules and respects them. 

“It seems to me that I don’t need to,” Ignis finally replies, facing the prince but avoiding his gaze. “…Though I appreciate the gesture.”

“Your little shit of a prince didn’t help matters,” Ravus teases with a soft smile, waiting for the glance he manages to steal from the retainer. “I jest, of course.” He lowers himself back down on to the bench and pats the spot beside him once again. “Please, Ignis.”

Ignis continues to hesitate. “You really don’t know what you’re asking of me,” he protests quietly. “Must you take that from me, too? This is already eons away from how I envisioned it.”

“I believe I do,” Ravus corrects, “which is why I’m hoping you’ll tell me of your own volition. But, I suppose that means you don’t have to tell me tonight.”

Several minutes pass before Ignis lowers himself back down onto the bench. He lets out a sigh as his hands grip the edge, head lowered in a mixture of frustration and shame. “Very well,” he finally murmurs, eyes searching the ground before he realizes the words won’t come. It’s his nightmare come to life.

What _had_ he imagined though? To be romanced? Sure, but he doesn’t picture himself as some tittering submissive waif waiting to be swept up into Ravus’s arms either. Ignis is suddenly and painfully aware that he has _no_ idea what would’ve been ideal about Ravus finding out – if ideal was even possible for them. He’s been embarrassed and now Ravus is – unintentionally – prying the truth from him and Ignis just…can’t bring himself to speak.

After several more minutes pass, Ignis lets out a breath and rises to his feet with a shake of his head. “Please excuse me,” he breathes, turning and hurrying down the path before Ravus can say anything that might make him change his mind.

The Tenebraean prince stares after the retainer in confusion, and slight disappointment. He’s only there for a few moments more when a soft noise behind him has him turning to spot Luna. His eyebrows lift and he rises to his feet to greet her, noting her cheeks are flushed – something that only happens when she’s upset.

“Gave the little brat a talking to, did you?”

Luna’s eyes practically shine with annoyance, but she holds herself back. “I am _not_ in the mood,” she says. “I can excuse his behavior usually, it’s mostly harmless, but tonight he really pushed it.” She pauses and looks around. “You didn’t find Ignis?”

Ravus glances over his shoulder. “I did,” he answers, “but he left. He was…upset.”

“I can imagine!” Luna exclaims softly as she makes her way over to the bench, glancing back at her brother. “So, do I have to spell it out for you, dear brother, or have you finally figured it out?”

Turning to face his sister, Ravus quirks an eyebrow again. “Figured what out?” he asks, receiving an exasperated look from Luna before he smiles a bit. “I think so. Has this been going on for a while?”

“Quite some time!” Luna laughs and covers her mouth. “Don’t be too hard on yourself. Noctis hadn’t figured it out either.” That earns her a look from Ravus but she smiles up at him. “Though, apparently, he has now. Poor Ignis must be so embarrassed. What did you say to him?”

“To be honest, I was still confused myself,” Ravus admits, rubbing the back of his neck. “I tried to get him to talk to me, but he seemed more upset that none of this had gone according to some imagined plan.”

Luna doesn’t respond for a moment, thinking. “I may be out of line suggesting this, but I think Ignis doesn’t like when he cannot control something,” she says, glancing back up at Ravus. “It explains a lot, in my opinion. Noctis is one thing, but when it comes to himself, a crush would most definitely upset him. His body won’t listen, he’s only sixteen so his hormones must certainly be going mad, and then Noct has to go and do something like that on top of everything.”

Ravus stares at his sister in surprise. “How on Eos did you get to be so wise?”

“I have a very wise mother,” Luna quips with a rare smirk.

“…She’s my mother, too.”

“ _Exactly_ , dear brother.” Luna pats Ravus’s cheek sympathetically. “One of us had to get the brains.”

Glaring for a moment, Ravus has to laugh before he glances down the pathway Ignis disappeared on. He wonders what he can do to fix this, and is surprised at himself for even caring. It isn’t that there’s something wrong with Ignis, it’s just…he’d never stopped to even consider it before. Now that it’s been presented, he finds himself curious.

For everything Ignis did to make sure Ravus _didn’t_ notice him, the Tenebraean prince realizes how much he _did_. He simply didn’t make it a point to go out of his way to notice Ignis. Thinking back, he finds himself remembering all the things the retainer did to tend to his prince, all the little things that Noctis liked, all the things that…Ravus liked. He sits up a bit at those thoughts – Noctis didn’t like tea, but Ravus did, and Ignis always brought the chamomile just the way he liked it.

His favorite books were always in the room that he and Lunafreya stayed in – was that Ignis too? Ravus’s heart softens the more he thinks over everything that the Lucian retainer may have been doing for him all this time.

“Ravus?” Luna questions when she sees her brother’s gaze has gone distant. “Is something wrong?”

Ravus blinks out of his thoughts and looks back at Luna, smiling a little. “No, I just…realized something,” he says softly. “I think I know how to fix this.”

* * *

When Ignis returns to Noctis’s room to clean up, he finds the prince is in the bathroom. He doesn’t bother going to check on him, just gets to work cleaning up and sending for someone to come and collect the dishes. He’s just finishing up when Noctis emerges from a steamy shower, wrapped in a towel and looking pleased with himself. When he spots Ignis, however, his shower-pink skin darkens and he bites his lip.

“Uh, Iggy?”

Ignis politely ignores him as he folds up the tablecloth and drapes it over his arm. He pushes in the chairs and heads for the door.

“Iggy, wait!” Noctis exclaims, chasing after the future adviser. “I’m sorry!”

Pausing by the door, Ignis lets out a breath and glances over his shoulder at the prince. He nods, but says nothing as he reaches for the knob, but Noctis scrambles over to him, nearly losing his towel in the process, and slaps a hand on his arm.

“Iggy, please, I mean it!” Noctis’s voice cracks in desperation, but he doesn’t stop talking. “I…I didn’t mean to. He just… _gets under my skin_. I shouldn’t have said anything. I just…I was really trying to help. I thought you liked him and figured I could help! I just…” He trails off and hangs his head. “…I’m really sorry, Iggy. That isn’t how I meant it to go at all, I fucked it up.”

Ignis sighs as he watches Noctis, knowing the apology is as genuine as it comes from someone like the young prince. Noctis has a long way to go in terms of apologizing properly, like a prince should, but Ignis also understand that they’re friends first – their royal relationship comes second, proper or not, that’s just how it is.

“Thank you, Noct,” he finally says softly, “I appreciate your apology, and accept.”

Noctis looks up immediately, concerned but clearly curious. “Did you guys kiss? What happened? You have to tell me.”

Ignis frowns in reply and gently frees his arm from the prince’s grip. “We did no such thing and will not do any such thing,” he replies, reaching for the knob. He opens his mouth to say something else, but decides otherwise and looks back at Noctis. “Your matchmaking efforts weren’t meant to do any harm, I understand, but…” He trails off and sighs. “Good night, Noctis.”

Leaving the prince’s bedroom, Ignis drops off the dirty tablecloth and continues on to the lift, heading down to his quarters. Once he arrives, he strips, takes another shower, and goes to bed – done with the day and not interested in anything else happening.

When Ignis wakes early the next morning and goes through his routine of getting ready, he’s surprised by a knock at his door. Frowning and wondering what could possibly be going wrong this early in the day, he goes to answer it as he slips on his vest, only to find a package sitting on the other side. He stares down in confusion, noting the professional-looking wrapping job and small size of the box, before he bends down to pick it up and steps back inside.

There’s no note on the outside, so Ignis hesitantly and carefully unwraps it to find a book. It looks old, and there’s no title on the outside, but when he opens it, a card falls to the floor. Cursing under his breath, Ignis bends to pick it up, eyes scanning the neat handwriting:

_Ignis,_

 _I should have noticed you sooner. Your little gestures have not gone unnoticed. Please take this gift and let it warm your heart – my own little gesture_.

It isn’t signed, but Ignis isn’t an idiot. Not to mention, there’s been enough correspondence he’s sifted through over the years to know what Ravus’s handwriting looks like. His heart is in his throat as he thumbs through the pages and realizes it’s a book filled with Tenebraean recipes. Some Ignis knows, but most of them are things he has yet to try. He’s still learning to cook, already fairly skilled, but recipes are something so dear to his heart, there are so many to collect, that Ignis finds himself tearing up.

Cursing at himself for wanting to cry, Ignis angrily wipes at his face and then stares back down at the card in his other hand. _Your little gestures have not gone unnoticed_. He inhales sharply before he feels his cheeks warm and he understands.

He may have done everything in his power to make sure Ravus didn’t look twice at him, but the prince seems to have realized and recognized the unspoken gestures in the tea, the books, and countless others that Ignis has done throughout the years.

Today might not go as smoothly as Ignis hopes, now that Ravus is no longer unaware, but there’s a small hope in his heart that it won’t be so bad either.

* * *

Well, Ignis hadn't been wrong, but he hadn't been right about how the day would go. He's less than thrilled to discover Noctis wishes to go out today. It’s an unscheduled trip – the worst kind – and he wants to bring Prompto along. Personally, Ignis had been hoping for something quieter, but it doesn’t look like he’ll get it. I

Yet, it’s almost as if the fates aligned for him that day as they meet Gladio on the steps to the Citadel, and the tall boy glances them over and lifts an eyebrow.

“Why does it look like someone burned your favorite knife set, Iggy?” he asks as Noctis laughs.

“He doesn’t want to go out with us today,” the prince explains as Prompto eyes Gladio with a wide stare. “I think he’s still mad at me.”

Before Ignis can protest, Gladio laughs and claps a hand on the retainer’s shoulder. “Mad at you? What’d you do this time?” he asks before he looks at Ignis and sees the disdain behind those glasses. “Six, Iggy, if you don’t want to go that bad, I’ll go with them. Who better to protect Noct than his future Shield?” He punches a fist into his hand and grins as Noctis, Luna, and Prompto all look up at Ignis eagerly.

Ignis can practically _hear_ them begging with those stares, but he caves. It’s an out and he wants it. “Fine,” he says, “but you _are_ responsible for them, Gladio. And they’re to be back before three, per His Majesty.”

“Relax, Iggy, we’re just gonna show Luna the arcade. She’s never been!”

Gladio shrugs but grins at Ignis and squeezes the younger boy's shoulder as Noctis and Prompto cheer and lead Luna to the car waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Ignis sighs to himself as he watches them pile into the car, Gladio squeezing himself into the front passenger’s seat before the driver takes them away.

Maybe Ignis is still a little mad at Noctis, maybe he just wanted time to himself to work on some reports. Maybe it’s nothing and it’s just teenage hormones making him moody. He doesn’t know, and what he hadn’t even stopped to think about, was why Ravus hadn’t been with them.

After stopping by Cor’s office to make sure all paperwork he’d been given was finished, Ignis is relieved to find he doesn’t have to deal with any more today. Maybe his decision to stay at the Citadel instead of joining Noctis on the outing would pay off with some downtime.

Perfect.

Maybe he can go grab that recipe book and sneak down to the kitchen to practice one.

That’s exactly what Ignis decides to do.

It’s mid-morning and although lunch is only a couple hours away, Ignis takes an area of the kitchen for himself and opens the book to the first recipe – surprisingly, it’s a dessert. He gathers the ingredients, prepares the oven, and begins mixing. He loses himself in the cooking, the measuring, the pouring, the mixing – time passes easily, and this is where Ignis shines.

Sure, he’s good at just about anything he sets his mind to, but cooking is something that’s always come naturally. It’s something that makes him feel better, something he enjoys doing, and sharing his creations is the next best thing to sex, he imagines. Seeing the expressions on the faces of those he cooks for, that blissful look that tells Ignis he nailed it.

Though, no one’s here to enjoy this dessert. He’ll…have to save it for Noctis and the others, he supposes. He hears someone enter the kitchen and assumes it’s one of the cooks there to start preparations for lunch, but when a soft throat clears itself, Ignis jerks out of his cooking reverie and glances over to find Ravus has found him.

The Tenebraean prince is dressed rather moderately this morning – soft gray pants and a white flowing shirt that, once again, should be _criminal_ at what it does to make Ravus look that much more handsome. Sure enough, Ignis feels his cheeks burn as he stares down at the oven, counting down the minutes til his dessert is finished.

“Good morning,” Ravus greets softly, “I see you received my book. What did you decide to try and make?”

When Ignis struggles to answer, Ravus peers over at the open page and smiles. “Oh, that is one of my favorites,” he says, straightening to face Ignis again. “It smells like it’s going quite well.”

Ignis clears his throat and nods, wiping his hands on his apron as he licks his suddenly dry lips. “Thank you,” he manages to answer with a soft bow. “You didn’t join the others today?” He mentally facepalms. Of _course_ Ravus hadn’t joined them, Ignis had been there when they’d left without him.

“I’m afraid not,” Ravus says as if unaware of Ignis’s inner tumultuous monologue. “Once I heard they were visiting an arcade, I politely excused myself. Games are not really my thing.” He shrugs before the oven timer goes off and Ignis scrambles to get the dessert out like it’s a life or death situation.

Managing to procure the dessert without destroying it, Ignis sets it on the stove and checks it to make sure it’s cooked – and to his relief, it’s _perfect_. He looks up at Ravus, excitedly, before he realizes what he’s doing and looks away, the blush returning.

“May I try it?” Ravus asks, tilting his head as he waits for Ignis to nod. He cuts himself a piece before he smiles and looks at the young retainer. “What am I thinking? The chef should get the first bite.” He cups his hand under the piece he’d cut, and lifts it to Ignis’s lips, smiling down at him. “Open.”

Ignis is so stunned by the gesture that his mouth drops of its own volition and the sweet bready dessert slips into his mouth by way of Ravus’s fingers. He isn’t sure if he imagined the way the prince’s thumb brushed his lip, but suddenly he’s on fire – hormones and cheeks alike. The dessert is perfect, an explosion of sweet flavor and delicacy that screams talent that Ignis feels like he’s too young to have but he’s pleased with himself, even if he’s horny as all get-out.

“Good?” Ravus asks as Ignis swallows and nods. “My turn?”

Ignis’s gaze shoots up at the Tenebraean prince once he realizes what he’s being asked, but he’s suddenly less concerned about it now. It’s like the gate has been opened – Ravus knows now, Ravus gave him a gift, Ravus…stuck his fingers in his mouth.

Game _on_.

Cutting Ravus a small piece, Ignis swallows hard as he picks it up gently and lifts it to the prince’s lips, watching intently as they part and take the proffered dessert – that pink tongue swiping over his lips to catch the crumbs but brush Ignis’s retreating fingers in the process.

Ravus makes a rather dirty noise as he chews and swallows, but he manages to keep it elegant and, to an extent, innocent. “I haven’t tasted one this good since I was a child!” he exclaims softly, looking down at Ignis and smiling. “You really do have a natural gift for cooking. Noctis did not lie about that.”

Blushing deeply, Ignis bows politely and nods. “Your words do me much kindness,” he says, glancing up. “I appreciate them.”

Ravus nods and steps back, watching Ignis before he tilts his head and smiles at a thought. “Do you have any plans for the day?” he asks, smiling more when the retainer shakes his head. “Shall we do something together, then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter seems scatterbrained! My muse is super horny but these characters aren't ready for that yet! I had to reign it in lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompto and noctis have a moment.  
> ignis and ravus have a date.  
> things get a little steamy.

The outing at the arcade starts innocently enough. Prompto and Noctis are all too eager to show Luna the ropes and get her accustomed to some of their favorite games, but neither boy expects Luna to show them up and be _better_ at some of them than they are. Eventually, they’re both ousted as Luna challenges Gladio to a round and both stand by watching as a furious competition starts up.

But it gives them a moment to talk.

“Is Iggy really mad at you?” Prompto asks quietly, leaning back against the arcade game behind them as they both watch Gladio and Luna.

Noctis shrugs and toes at the floor with his shoe. “I dunno,” he mutters. “I apologized last night and he…kinda seemed okay, but I think I really messed up.”

“Aw, come on, dude,” Prompto says, clapping his best friend on the shoulder. “It’s Iggy! He _can’t_ stay mad at you, it’s like…in the royal documents somewhere, right?”

“Royal documents?” Noctis lifts an eyebrow and grins a little when Prompto blushes and shrugs. “Maybe you’re right…”

“Of course I am!” Prompto puffs out his chest and puts his hands on his hips, striking a confident pose until Noctis pokes him in the side. “Hey!” He darts away as they both laugh and settle back against the arcade machine again. “You never finished telling me about your dark secret, by the way. Don’t think I’ve forgotten!”

Noctis immediately quiets, ears turning red as he looks away. “Oh, yeah, um…” he struggles, trying to figure out how he’s going to admit this in public when Luna lets out a rather loud shout of victory for someone like her and Gladio hangs in head in defeat.

Both boys are distracted as Prompto lets out a whoop of excitement and laughs as he tackles Gladio from behind. “You have to buy us lunch now!”

“Double or nothin’,” Gladio says, looking back at Luna who grins up at him.

“Does that mean dinner too?” she asks. “I thought Ignis said we have to be back by three.”

“I’ll owe you a meal.”

“…Deal.”

Gladio shrugs Prompto off him and Luna starts another round – who knew she had a competitive streak in her? But Noctis crosses fingers and toes that Prompto won’t remember what they were talking about—

“—So, secret?”

Letting out a breath, Noctis sighs and caves, taking Prompto’s arm as they move further away from Gladio and Luna – not _too_ far though, or Noct will never hear the end of it for going out of sight and into possible ~*danger*~.

Prompto’s squirming eagerly as he waits for Noctis to spill the beans, but when the prince continues to struggle to get the words out, the blond frowns. “…Is it that bad?” he asks. “I mean, you don’t have to tell me if it’s gonna make you upset.”

“It’s you,” Noctis blurts out, staring intently at the gaudily-patterned arcade carpet.

Violet-blue eyes blink. “Huh?”

“I like _you_ …Prom.”

Prompto stares for a long minute before he blinks and waves his arms. “Wait a minute, let me get this straight,” he says, “you’re turning down Luna…for me?”

Glancing over at his friend and smiling at the way Prompto is pointing at himself, Noctis gives a shy nod in response, cheeks turning red as he shrugs and toes the carpet again. Prompto lets out a disbelieving laugh as his cheeks match Noctis’s and he leans against the nearest machine while he processes the information. He looks up after a minute and smiles at the prince, reaching for one of his hands and biting his lip in apprehension.

“I like you too.”

* * *

At first, Ignis struggles to understand what is going on between himself and Ravus. Yes, they’d literally just fed each other dessert in the Citadel’s kitchen, and now, they’re walking down the halls after he’d suggested watching old movies in his quarters. Something he hadn’t expected Ravus to be interested in, but the Tenebraean prince had seemed pleasantly surprised at the suggestion.

Ignis worries that he’s being placated, or punked, or _something_. The idea of Ravus’s actual interest in him baffles the young retainer. Two days ago, he’d been invisible to the ivory-haired prince, but now, they’re walking down the hall together, _going to his room_.

He knows he has to stop thinking like this at some point, but Ravus is the only thing in his life to make him behave this way. It’s this little crush that is severely handicapping Ignis and he doesn’t know how to fix it. But it occurs to Ignis then, that he hasn’t really had a crush like this before… He’s liked a few people, in passing, but constant exposure to this god-like prince changed his standards, made them impossibly high, and now something that should have been a passing admiration had become a full-blown fantasy crush.

Something Ignis had always kind of pictured himself above having.

Would it really be so bad if he just…let go? Stopped caring about what his body did around Ravus and just…went with it? Ravus truly didn’t seem to care, in fact, Ignis would go so far as to entertain the idea that the Tenebraean prince found his shy, embarrassed reactions endearing.

But it’s still super hard for Ignis to believe that. He doesn’t know if he can do it, but he’s going to try.

When they reach the door to Ignis’s room, Ravus waits patiently for the younger boy to unlock it, curious to see what’s on the other side – a glimpse into the life of Ignis. As the door swings inside and they step in, Ravus is actually surprised. He’d expected something gray and clinical, something that really proved Ignis is as stoic and controlled as he appeared, but what he sees inside is anything but.

Sure, it’s immaculately clean, Ravus notices right away, but his attention is pulled to other little features. He wonders if Ignis had any say in the color scheme – it suits him almost perfectly and hadn’t been what Ravus had expected to see. Purples, grays, and whites are what he’s met with – royal purple walls with white molding and gray borders, deep gray furniture and complimenting furniture. It’s not too roomy, after all, Ignis is young and just a retainer, but the sitting area is cozy. Shelves line the wall with books ranging from history to cooking, DVDs containing old movies and crime shows with complete seasons, Ravus even spots a few comic books which he’s _certain_ came from Noctis.

There’s some art, nothing expensive or _too_ fancy, which tells Ravus that Ignis picked those himself, a thought that makes him smile. Ignis is far more than what he seems – sure, he has to know so much for his job and duties, but Ravus can tell that what he’s seeing isn’t Ignis’s job, it’s Ignis.

Glancing over at the retainer, Ravus can see the apprehension condensing into a blush on Ignis’s cheeks, but he smiles at turns to face the younger boy. “This is lovely,” he compliments, “you decorated this all yourself, didn’t you?”

Ignis looks up in surprise, but nods as a flicker of pride reflects in his eyes. “…You can tell?”

“I have an eye for it,” Ravus answers, slightly teasing, but he doesn’t want to push that line right now with Ignis and scare the already-too-skittish teen. “Now, let’s see this movie collection of yours.”

As they approach the shelf, Ignis takes a breath to calm himself down, watching Ravus closely as the prince scans the movies. He seems to be appraising the collection, and the retainer is hoping he passes the test. Sure enough, those off-color eyes light up and Ravus reaches to pluck a DVD from the shelf, smiling at it as he hands it to Ignis for approval.

“This is one of my favorites,” he explains. “Would this be alright?”

Ignis’s cheeks color again as he nods up at the prince. “It…is also a favorite of mine.”

They share a smile and perhaps Ignis can do this after all. They’re in his room, on his turf, watching a movie they both love and will hopefully set a mood for them. Not…not like _that_ , Ignis blushes at the thought – something more relaxing, that makes him feel at ease because maybe he can forget Ravus is a prince and maybe his crush will just…not come up, or…

Letting out a breath as the DVD slides in and the movie starts up, Ignis turns to find Ravus already sitting on the couch, arm extended along the back before he moves it to pat the space beside him. Ignis feels like his blush may be permanent as he offers a nervous smile and nods as he crosses the space between them and nervously lowers himself onto the couch beside the prince.

“So, why do you like this one so much?” Ignis asks, sitting up straight, hands folded in his lap proper. He tries to ignore the casual slouch Ravus has taken on, one leg folded over the other, shirt peeling a little more open to reveal a smooth chest. Heart pounding, Ignis immediately looks away, almost missing Ravus’s answer.

“Always thought it was rather romantic, didn’t you?”

Ignis looks back at Ravus in surprise, recalling those words from last night. “…I honestly never had you pegged for the romantic type,” he admits, earning a raised brow from Ravus.

“Oh?” The silver-haired boy sits up a bit more. “Why not? I thought you knew me quite well.”

“…Well,” Ignis starts to say before he blinks and looks at Ravus. “What? Why do you say that?”

Ravus tilts his head. “All your little gestures,” he reminds, referencing his note. “Like the tea, the books you leave in my room, should I keep going?”

Ignis feels like quite the dolt yet at the same time, warm from the realization that Ravus had noticed those things. He looks down at his lap, thinking for a moment before he lifts his gaze back to the prince. His heart is pounding, his cheeks feel warm, and he rages at his inability to stay calm. It must’ve shown on his face because Ravus’s brow furrows and the prince leans in.

Stunned, Ignis jerks back, but a hand cups his pimpled bumpy cheek and eyes meet his. “Let go,” that thin commanding voice whispers to him, “do you not realize that’s how you’re _supposed_ to feel when you like someone?”

Ignis’s mouth is suddenly dry as he stares up into Ravus’s eyes – does…does Ravus feel this too? Either way, a weight starts to lift from Ignis’s chest. He’s fought this for too long, and for all the wrong reasons. He still doesn’t know what he’s doing, still doesn’t understand why Ravus is here, talking to him like they have a shot, but if this isn’t some giant colossal joke, then maybe Ignis should ride this out for as long as reality lets him.

Feeling Ravus’s other hand take one of his own, Ignis glances down to see what’s happening and watches as his hand is brought to the prince’s chest. Sure enough, Ignis can feel the prince’s heart pounding just like his own and all Ignis’s reservations drop away. He lifts up and presses his lips to Ravus’s before he can help himself, but once he realizes what he’s done, he jerks back in stunned surprise just as a soft tongue brushes his lips.

Ignis’s breath is coming in short pants, but when Ravus takes his face in his own and guides him back to look into his eyes, the young retainer eases a bit. “…I’m…I’m afraid to admit I’ve never done this before,” he whispers with a hard swallow.

“A first time for everything,” Ravus whispers back, touching their lips together again. “I would be happy to show you.”

Ignis feels compelled to find a reason, any reason why they shouldn’t. Like, Ravus can’t possibly be seriously considering fooling around with a pimply, pubescent royal retainer. What does he even see in Ignis? But he knows better. Ignis knows that this is a phase, he knows that not everyone is shallow and cares about looks, he knows that Ravus had his own pimply pubescent phase, and he knows that…Ravus noticed him – noticed what Ignis had done for him.

Heart still pounding in his throat, Ignis lifts his gaze back to Ravus once more, and nods.

With permission granted, the Tenebraean prince leans back in and kisses Ignis once more, soft and gentle. It’s warm, it’s sensual, it fills them both with a sensation they can’t explain – a perfect, tingly, overwhelming feeling that draws them deeper as Ignis finds his confidence and sits up into the kiss, ready to be guided.

Ravus is definitely the more experienced one, but he won’t say just how much; enough to say that he’s a good kisser, and is more than happy to show Ignis a thing or do. He parts his lips and lets his tongue brush over Ignis’s bottom lip, coaxing the other boy’s mouth open, so the kiss can deepen. Once those lips part, Ravus swoops in, trying to remind himself not to be too fast, or too aggressive. He takes his time, tasting Ignis before he guides the younger boy’s tongue into play.

Once he realizes what Ravus is doing, Ignis pays attention and lets himself be taught. He feels their tongues slip against each other – tasting, caressing, exploring – before he pushes gently past Ravus’s lips to return the favor. It’s weird, but enticing and exciting. Ignis can taste hints of his dessert in their mouths and the reminder goes straight through him, causing him to grab a throw pillow and shove it in his lap.

Noticing, Ravus opts not to comment as he tilts Ignis’s head to the side, guiding him into a better position before he shifts closer and then…pulls back. He smiles when Ignis follows him, eager for more, his blushed cheeks now flushed instead as he licks his swollen lips and blinks heavy eyes in surprise.

“…Oh my,” he breathes, the embarrassment and awkwardness returning, especially when he realizes he’d shoved a pillow over his groin. “…That was…”

“You’re a natural.”

Ignis’s flushed cheeks darken a shade before he glances up. He’s relieved to see Ravus’s cheeks are colored now and the prince’s breath has quickened. “…How did you become so good?”

“Do you really want to know?” the prince asks in reply. “Or shall we continue your lessons?”

Imagining Ravus with other people is both erotic and infuriating, so Ignis simply shifts closer and wraps his arms around the older boy’s neck as they kiss again. With experience under his belt now, Ignis takes control of the kiss now, ready to see what he’s capable of before he learns anything else. He loses himself in the moment, thinking about how he’s doing what he’d imagined so many times in the shower, when he would fall asleep at night.

Caught up in the moment, Ignis doesn’t realize how much more intense the kiss has gotten. They’re fighting for control now – it’s hot, it’s heavy, it’s…messy because they’re both horny uncoordinated teenagers, and before he realizes it, Ignis is sinking back onto the couch as Ravus crawls atop him, still locked in a passionate kiss.

Ignis wonders if he wants this, if this is too fast, if this is wrong or right or all of the above, but the minute a knee slides between his legs and bumps against his groin, his eyes cross and he lets out a muffled moan. The pillow tumbles to the floor as Ravus pull back in surprise and glances down at what he’s done, sitting back as he wipes his mouth and bows his head.

“Oh, Ignis, please accept my apologies,” the prince breathes, “it seems we got carried away.”

Torn between horrified, aroused, and embarrassed, Ignis props himself up on his elbows and tries to assess the situation. His options are few, and he tries not to notice the tent in Ravus’s pants as he makes his decision. He could send the ivory-haired prince away for now, let them catch their breath and try again another time once they’ve settled down. Or he could excuse himself to the bathroom, take care of his problem, let Ravus have a turn. Or, he could let his hormones have what they so desperately want – release, with Ravus, _finally_.

In the end, his control wins, and Ignis sits up as he reaches for the pillow to cover himself again. “…It’s quite alright,” he assures, swallowing. “…I mean, we both… Well, it seems with both wanted it.” He offers an awkward smile up at the prince and looks away. “Perhaps we should…calm down and maybe have lunch later? Take things slow.”

Ignis tries to ignore the internal screaming from his aching cock once it seems to have realized what he’d decided. He stifles a groan of discomfort as Ravus blinks before nodding and offering a reassuring smile.

“I understand,” he says, leaning in for another kiss that lingers before he pulls away and rises to his feet. “Should I meet you here?”

Trying not to squirm on the couch because he feels like he’s about to explode, Ignis glances up at Ravus and nods. “That would be fine.”

Ravus knows Ignis would have walked him to the door properly were he not trying so hard to keep himself from having an accident, the prince bows his head and sees himself out.

Once the door is shut, Ignis sags back on the couch and immediately shoves a hand in his pants, choking out a moan of approval as he bites his lip and pleasures himself to the idea of being with Ravus in any and every way they can. It’s only a few seconds of paradise before a knock on his door jerks him out of his reverie and he chokes on his breath.

He’s ready for blood as he tries to fix himself as best he can and hide the tent in his pants, rising from the couch to go to the door and opening it to find…

“…Ravus?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I need to put an Underage warning up for this smut. The age gap isn't severe, so I'm torn between adding it or not... That being said, next chapter is smut time :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ignis and ravus do stuff (underage warning I guess?)  
> ignis finds out noctis's secret.  
> noctis figures out ignis's.

Their eyes meet for only an instant before Ravus swoops into the room, Ignis’s face cupped in his hands as the retainer steps backward in surprise. The kiss is deep, a little awkward, but passionate as the Tenebraean prince reaches blindly behind him with one hand to push the door shut.

As soon as it closes, however, Ignis pulls back in stunned surprise, blinking up at Ravus as he pants and licks his lips. Before he can ask the question, Ravus is answering it.

“I don’t believe I can wait,” he says, searching Ignis’s gaze. “…I didn’t realize how much I wanted this, how much I wanted _you_ , until now.”

And something flips like a switch in the retainer’s brain. After months of losing himself to the older boy, losing control, malfunctioning – he has regained the power. _He_ gets to decide their fate. _He_ gets to watch Ravus suffer to his libido.

It feels _good_.

“Oh, darling…” he breathes before he can help himself, lifting his hands to cup that sharp jaw and brush his thumbs over pale smooth skin. “Keep talking.”

Ravus lifts a fine eyebrow at Ignis’s change in demeanor, but he opts not to comment. He studies the younger boy for a moment longer as he straightens and slips an arm around the other’s slim waist. “Shall I list the ways I could make love to you?”

Immediately reminded of the condition of his arousal, Ignis coughs out a laugh and tilts his head in amusement. “I know you’re simply trying to be romantic, but you are hardly old enough to know that many ways.”

Cheeks coloring a soft dusty pink that Ignis treasures, Ravus echoes Ignis’s cough with one of his own as he clears his throat and tries to recover. “Then, perhaps you can tell me what it is you desire?” he asks, lips brushing Ignis’s with far too much skill.

Ignis’s eyes flutter at the softness of those lips on his own and his hands tighten on Ravus’s chest where he’s placed them. He knows he’s not ready to go all the way – he just…he isn’t sure he cares to dwell on why, he just isn’t. But if he doesn’t come soon, he’s going to explode.

Stealing a kiss, Ignis guides Ravus back to the sofa and pushes him down onto it. He meets those cool eyes for only a second before he crawls onto his lap and meets him in another kiss. He likes doing this, he likes the way kisses feel and taste. While his tongue is in the prince’s mouth, he reaches between them and starts to undo their pants, fingers trembling a little with nerves, but their eyes are closed and Ravus doesn’t have to know.

But Ravus feels what’s going on down there and pulls back in surprise, glancing down and then back up. “…Are you certain?”

Realizing the implication of those words, Ignis just shakes his head and places a finger on Ravus’s lips as he uses his other hand to pull himself free with a gentle whimper. He repeats the process with Ravus, hand slipping past pants that feel like silk and carefully bringing the prince’s cock out. He can barely look down, but the reminder that he holds Ravus quite literally in his hand gives him a renewed sense of spirit. He can hear Ravus panting softly, can practically _feel_ his desire, well, no he literally can as long as he holds the prince’s cock.

“Should we…” Ravus starts to ask before Ignis presses close and wraps his hand around both of them, and _moves_. He chokes out a moan and leans back against the couch, thrusting into the hand and rubbing against Ignis’s length at the same time. “Oh… _Six_.”

Hearing Ravus curse feels like a privilege to Ignis, who meets those thrusts with ones of his own, irregular and needy, chasing his orgasm rather than feeling the pleasure. It’s Ravus who reaches a shaky hand to still the retainer’s hips, finally coming to his senses as he sits up a bit and takes both hips in his hands.

“Easy, love,” he breathes, drawing Ignis closer for a kiss before he rolls his hips into that hand. “It will end far too quickly that way.” He guides the younger boy forward, slowly establishing a give-and-take sort of rhythm. “Mm…”

Ignis knows now that Ravus is definitely experienced – not that it wasn’t obvious before, but he’d kind of hoped they’d be on the same level, learn together. Then again, Ravus having more experience than him is turning out not to be a bad thing. Once they find their rhythm, Ignis feels a hand wrap around his own, squeezing his hand around their cocks and eliciting moans from both of them. He can already feel his release approaching and begs the gods to let him have more time. He doesn’t want this to end, not already, not so soon.

But Ignis can’t stop his hips from jerking erratically, can’t stop himself from chasing his orgasm again, but Ravus seems to understand and lets go to give Ignis freedom to pleasure himself, or both of them, however he can. He lifts his hands to cup Ignis’s face again as his thrusts up continue and whispers soft words of reassurance.

“Come, love,” he murmurs against Ignis’s parted lips. “I know you want to.”

And Ignis does, those words undoing him. His hand clenches around them as he lets out a soft cry and jerks fitfully as he comes hard into his hand, coating it and Ravus’s cock with his release. He’s already turning to mush as Ravus shifts to lay him down on the couch, much to his displeasure.

“N-no, you aren’t finished,” he protests, but Ravus just smiles at him and reaches to unbutton Ignis’s shirt with slow, agonizing patience.

Once his shirt is open and his chest is bare, Ignis realizes what Ravus is doing and his whole body blushes. Ravus carefully straddles him and begins to stroke himself, coating himself with Ignis’s release as he meets the younger boy’s gaze. His breath grows heavier with each stroke and thrust, until he’s grunting softly and tilting his head forward, eyes intense.

Ignis fears he’ll be hard again by the time Ravus comes – this is so frustratingly hot, he doesn’t know what to do with himself. He pulls his shirt open wider and arches, which apparently is Ravus’s undoing as the prince comes, aiming down at Ignis’s chest to coat it with streaks of white. It’s warm and weird and kind of gross, but Ignis feels something he didn’t expect.

 _Pride_.

Sitting up with a renewed sense of arousal, he kisses Ravus deep and hard and needy, already miles ahead of where he was an hour ago when they’d kissed for the first time. Ravus returns it before something chirps and Ignis jerks back with a gasp of horror, looking down at his wrist to see it’s almost three o’clock.

“Fuck me,” he breathes, shooting a glare at Ravus that dares him to make a joke. “Noct and the others will be back soon and I’m…” He glances down at himself and blushes deeply before a finger lifts his chin and kisses him, slow and languid and…fuck, that’s hot.

“Ignis,” Ravus murmurs against his lips. “I want to thank you for a delightful afternoon.” He draws back and looks for a tissue somewhere, spotting them behind him on the end table. He grabs the box and begins to clean them up, sighing wistfully. “I hate that it has to end.”

Ignis swallows thickly but bites his lip when Ravus begins to clean his chest. A thumb intentionally brushes a nipple and he lets out a heavy breath in response. “If you keep that up, I won’t be able to perform my duties as retainer,” he tries to protest, his body betraying him below as he hurriedly buttons his pants back up.

When a hand presses into his hardening length through his pants, Ignis can’t help the cry that escapes him. His hands immediately wrap around Ravus’s neck as he rolls his hips and grinds into the hand pushing against his cock. “Why do you _do_ this to me?” he practically weeps as Ravus’s lips find his again and that hand moves for more friction.

“Because I want it too,” Ravus breathes, moving to nibble Ignis’s ear and experiment while he pleasures the retainer with his hand. “I have never wanted anything so badly in my life before. I hate to leave you. I hate to leave Insomnia. I would take you with me and make you my own.”

Those words cut through Ignis and go straight through him. He loves his duties, he loves Noctis, he is proud of where he is and what he’s done, but imagining being with Ravus, unabashedly, in Tenebrae, every hour of the day is a fantasy that he’d never entertained until now. He imagines them naked and pleasured, grown-up and strong and—he’s cut off from his thoughts by a premature release. But he’s not embarrassed, he’s already come once – and this one’s a little painful but Ignis had never needed something so badly.

Opening his eyes as he rides out his shaky climax, Ignis finds Ravus staring down at him as he soils his pants and thrusts up into that hand one last time. He pulls the prince down into a needy kiss, spent and weak but knowing if they had time, he’d go again.

“Promise me this isn’t the end,” he whispers as Ravus draws back and cleans them up a little more as best he can.

The words surprise the prince, an almost pitying look coming over his sharp features as he helps Ignis sit up. “Do you think I mean to use you?”

Ignis fidgets a bit, that slight insecurity making its return. “I _am_ a man,” he protests. “I am quite aware what we seek from others. Plus…” He gestures to his face and lets out a sigh, frustrated with himself for letting this come out.

Ravus reaches with a hand to lift that chin a final time, tilting his head when Ignis finally meets his gaze. “I thought you knew me,” he starts to say, “but maybe this is the part of me you will finally get to see. I have only had one boyfriend in my life, love, and he and I ended a while ago. I don’t _seek_ just anybody, hormones and puberty aside, I believe in something special.” He smiles a little. “I feel terrible I didn’t see that something until now.” He bends down for a kiss and then pulls back, rising to his feet. “I want to discover everything there is about you, I have some catching up to do.” He laughs and shakes his head. “I suppose that was my long-winded way of saying I’m not going anywhere, Ignis.”

* * *

When Noctis and the others return to the Citadel, they’re met by Ignis in the main hall. There’s something… _different_ about him, but only Gladio seems to have an idea as Ignis sends Noctis up to get cleaned up for their late afternoon lunch with the king. Unfortunately, Prompto is not invited, but Ignis doesn’t dismiss him, just asks him to return later that evening if he wishes to see Noctis again.

Prompto’s cheery disposition hides any disappointment as he waves to Noctis and tells him he’ll just text him later. Once he’s gone, and Noctis and Luna have retreated up to their rooms, Gladio looms in on Ignis like a moth to a flame, a smirk on his lips.

Ignis draws back from the future Shield’s leering and sniffs dismissively, until Gladio opens his mouth.

“You sent me off with the kids so you could _get_ some?”

Eyes snapping wide, Ignis turns on Gladio with all the fury that’s in him until he realizes how _bad_ that looks and immediately calms himself down. Rather than deny it, he smooths his vest and checks his collar before sniffing again. “Do mind your own business, Gladiolus.”

Gladio barks out a laugh in response, hardly offended by the younger boy as he claps a hand on his friend’s shoulder in congratulations. “It’s about _time_ ,” he laughs. “No wonder you’re actin’ so chill now.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“We’re like thirty minutes late and it’s like you couldn’t care less.”

“I had some things to take care of.”

“Yeah, you needed a shower, huh?” Gladio leans in with a quick sniff. “I smell your soap. _You really did get some!_ ”

Ignis fights not to bristle again as he takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly before he looks at Gladio again and tilts his head. “If you tell a soul, I will kick your head off your body.”

A thick eyebrow shoots up at those words, but Gladio lifts his hands with a laugh and backs off. Ignis has some legs on him and is still growing, they’ll likely get longer and he’ll have no problem following through on that promise for sure.

“How were they?” Ignis asks, switching the subject fluidly as they head down the hall together.

“Oh, about as much of a handful as usual,” Gladio replies with a shrug, willing to let the previous subject go for now. “Her Highness packs quite a punch at those video games while the blondie and princess held hands when they thought my back was turned.”

Ignis pauses mid-step and looks up at Gladio in surprise. “They what?” he asks before he waves a hand to stop the other boy from repeating himself. “…I knew it.”

“Pretty sure Luna noticed too but she seemed fine about it,” Gladio adds, facing Ignis in the hall before glancing around to make sure they were alone. “Guessin’ the kids have their own plans for the future.”

“It would seem so,” Ignis replies as he shakes his head with a sigh. “Well, it seems I have taught Noct _some_ discretion. He managed to hide that from me quite well.”

“Do you think that’ll do somethin’ to the whole arranged marriage thing?”

“Unless Luna has agreed to be Noct’s beard, it has to,” Ignis says as Gladio laughs. “I suppose I’m due a talk with him.”

Gladio waves Ignis off as they part ways before he stops and calls the other boy’s name. “…Tell me who?” he asks, seeing Ignis deign to blush before the retainer sighs and closes the gap between them.

“If you promise to keep it a secret.”

“I have been trained to withstand torture, Iggy.”

“Not from me,” Ignis claps back before he sighs again and squirms. “…Ravus.” Before Gladio can react, there’s a finger in his face and Ignis is staring daggers at him. “You tell a soul and I will kick more than just your head from your body.”

* * *

Just as Noctis returns to his room and starts looking for something to wear to a formal dinner with his dad, a brief knock sounds at his door and Ignis appears. He still can’t quite figure out what’s different about his friend and retainer, but all he _does_ know, is that Ignis doesn’t seem to be mad at him anymore.

“I heard about your outing,” Ignis says as he crosses the room and helps Noctis with his clothes. “How long has it been going on?”

Sapphire eyes snap up in alarm, but Ignis keeps his attention on the clothes and doesn’t give anything away. “…I, um, what?”

Ignis lifts his gaze from the jacket in his hands and regards Noctis calmly. “How long?”

“…A few months,” the prince mutters in reply as he takes off his shirt and tosses it at his bed. “Luna’s…known for longer. I never really liked girls, I was hoping she’d be different once the marriage thing got announced. We tried kissing once and it was…like the nail in my straight coffin. Then, Prompto started hanging around more because I wanted him to, and then I realized…why.” He frowns. “Am I in trouble?”

Ignis hands him a shirt and lifts an eyebrow. “Not necessarily,” he says as Noctis dresses, “but it will need to be addressed at some point. I’m just not entirely certain as to when…or _how_.” He sighs and gives the jacket to Noctis when the prince reaches for it. “But I _am_ certain neither kingdom would appreciate a sham of a wedding that is supposed to signify the unity of our kingdoms’ alliance.”

“Do you think my dad will be mad?”

Ignis looks up at the question and his expression softens. “Your father takes great pride in this kingdom and loves it very much,” he answers, “but he loves you more. I believe he would want you to be happy. He’s never given you any reason to think otherwise, mm?”

Noctis smiles a bit, seeming relieved as he buttons the jacket and sits down on the bed to change his shoes. “…Yeah,” he whispers before he looks back up at Ignis and smiles a little more. “Ignis? I… Thank you.” He stands back up with only one shoe on as the other boy turns to face him, throwing himself against his retainer and hugging tightly. “I really am sorry for last night.”

Ignis can’t help a soft smile as he returns the embrace. “I forgive you,” he says against Noctis’s hair, stroking it softly before he lets go. “Now, please do hurry. We are a bit late.”

Nodding, Noctis hurriedly sits back down to put on his other shoe before he looks up. “Yeah, about that, why aren’t you mad at us for being late?”

“Allow that to be my little secret,” Ignis replies vaguely, but not vague enough as Noctis’s eyebrows lift and a shit-eating grin slides onto his face. “I daresay, you speak one word and I will make sure every dinner you attend to has mandatory vegetables until you are of age to move out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> horny muse is horny. i added a slight underage tag but if it needs to be stronger, I will fix it. i don't want to upset anyone, but there are warnings in the tags and summary now! hope y'all enjoy :) next chapter will probably be the last, by the way. also don't forget to comment!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the lunch/dinner happens.  
> noctis makes an announcement.  
> ravus makes one too,

The late lunch is an informal one, well as informal as one can get for the Caelum royal family. It basically meant that Regis wouldn’t be dressed to the nines in his raiment, but it still required everyone to dress formally. Ignis takes a seat at Noctis’s side, Luna and Ravus seated across from them, with Regis on one end. Clarus and Gladio had other obligations that evening, otherwise they would have been present as well.

As the food is being served, Noctis accidentally nudges one of Luna’s feet and the two start jokingly playing footsie, which makes Regis smile. It doesn’t take long for Noctis to realize how aware everyone is of what they’re doing and he stops, embarrassed for more than one reason. He realizes it looks like they were flirting, and that would only make it harder to convince his dad of the truth later.

Ignis, on the other hand, is trying to look at everyone _but_ Ravus, but once Luna and Noctis start kicking each other, the Tenebraean prince can’t help sliding one foot forward to nudge one of Ignis’s. It takes everything in the retainer not to jerk in fright, but he looks up sharply and stares daggers at Ravus, earning a raised eyebrow.

Regis is aware something is amiss at the table and steeples his fingers as he glances around, waiting for the servants to leave before he speaks. “So, is anyone going to tell me how today’s outing went?” he asks, glancing at Ignis. “Did my child behave?”

Before Ignis can reply, Noctis speaks up and Ignis suppresses a groan. “He didn’t come,” he says through a mouthful of food that makes Ignis want to sink deeper into his chair. How many ways could Noctis embarrass him in under one minute? “Gladio took us and Luna kicked his ass at video games.”

Ignis has slumped so far down in his chair that he looks a child, but Regis pretends not to notice as he glances at the retainer. “Oh?” he asks. “And what did you do with your free day?”

Again, before Ignis can reply, Ravus answers. “Entertained me,” the prince speaks up, surprising the king as he meets that dark gaze. “We cooked a dessert in the kitchen and watched an old movie. It seems we have more in common than we realized.”

Regis glances amongst the kids and thinks to himself, unsure if he should be bothered that Ignis shirked his duties and left the responsibility to Gladio, but he _had_ entertained one of their guests, and everyone seems quite happy. Plus, Gladio _is_ Noctis’s bodyguard, even if he’s not on duty _quite_ yet.

“Well, I am happy to hear it,” he finally says aloud, smiling to Ravus before picking up his silverware to start eating.

Just as they all start to dig in, the doors open to admit Clarus and Gladio. Regis looks up in surprise, but seems relieved to spot the other man as they enter the room. “Forgive us, Your Majesty, but our plans were canceled last minute,” Clarus is saying as he approaches the table. “Is it too late for us to join?”

“Not at all,” Regis says, gesturing to the empty chairs next to Luna and Noctis. He gestures for the servants to bring plates for the late arrivals. “We were just discussing their outing today. I am deeply sorry the responsibility of chauffeuring my son was pushed upon you, Gladiolus.”

The tall boy grins at the king as he takes his seat next to Noctis before he looks to Luna and nods. “Not at all,” he assures. “Luna was a pleasure to escort. Your son...not so much.”

“Hey!” Noctis exclaims, easily taking the bait as he faces Gladio in a huff.

“Noct…” Ignis warns quietly, still shrunken in his chair before he looks at the king and straightens. “I deeply apologize, Your Majesty, I swear that he is attending lessons.”

Ravus has to cough to hide his snicker, but Noctis turns back to Ignis at those words and blushes in embarrassment as he settles down and goes back to eating.

“It’s quite alright, Ignis,” Regis says with a laugh, meeting Clarus’s gaze from across the table. “I remember when I was his age. Though I do remember being better behaved…”

Clarus barks out a laugh in response, which has smiles flitting across the table that everyone tries to hide lest the king grow upset. But Regis only gives Clarus a look that makes the Shield laugh harder and the awkward tension that had built, breaks.

“I am surprised to hear Prompto joined you yet again,” Regis comments after a moment of silence, glancing up at his son. “With Ravus spending his day with Ignis, it sounds like you two could have made a nice date with the day.”

Luna’s cheeks color, and so do Noctis’s, but for a different reason. His gaze drops and he drags his fork around his food before he glances at Ignis, then Ravus, then Luna, then back at his date and he clears his throat. “Um, I have something to tell you.”

Ignis blinks in surprise and looks at the prince, watching Noctis rise to his feet, looking more serious than Ignis can ever remember seeing him. Those blue eyes shift to Luna as if to make sure that what he’s about to say is okay, and Luna nods in understanding, smiling at him.

“Luna and I aren’t going to get married.”

Regis, sipping his wine, lowers his glass slowly, an unreadable expression on his face as his head tilts slightly. “I beg your pardon?”

Worried that his father is upset, Noctis takes a moment to steel himself before he turns to face the king, straightening his posture. “We talked about it,” he tries to explain. “We like each other, a lot, she’s one of my best friends, but… Um…” His hands find each other and he twists his fingers nervously, glancing back at Luna as if he doesn’t know how to continue. She smiles and nods at him again and he looks to Ignis next and then lets out a breath. “I’m gay?”

Regis blinks. “…Is that a question or a statement?”

Noctis blinks in return. “…Statement?” he answers before shaking his head. “Statement.”

The table is silence as eyes go from Noctis to Regis, no one certain how Regis will react, or if they should leave and let this conversation continue behind closed doors.

“And how long have you been…aware?” Regis asks, the unexpected question throwing Noctis off but he realizes its intention and clears his throat.

“I, um, well…” He stammers, fingers twisting again before he stops himself. “Since I met Prompto.” His face colors and he looks at the floor, embarrassed. “…I really like Prompto, dad.”

Regis lifts an eyebrow and sits back in his chair. “Prompto is not Tenebraean,” he points out, glancing at Lunafreya. “This marriage represents a unity between our kingdoms.”

“Your Majesty,” Luna speaks up, “with all due respect, our kingdoms will remain allied with or without this marriage, even you know this. Noctis and I have talked about this in great length – neither of us wish to tarnish the alliance, but I cannot, in good faith, marry Noctis if his heart belongs to another. Not only for my sake, but for his. I, too, would hope the same courtesy would be extended to me, should I find someone I love, but we both plan to carry on this alliance between our kingdoms well after we succeed the thrones. Well, my brother in our case, but I’m sure you understand.”

There is no anger in Regis’s eyes. In fact, they twinkle with a hidden warmth that Luna has always loved about them. She watches as the king looks to her brother next, curious to see if Ravus has anything to say.

“I respect they acknowledge this truth now,” Ravus comments, nodding to the king. “Even if it is their duty to marry for our kingdoms, they are remaining true to their hearts.” He sips his drink and offers a smile to Regis before he glances at Ignis and a thought occurs to him. “Perhaps I could suggest an alternate solution?”

Regis sits up a bit, curious. “Oh?” he asks. “And what would that be?”

“What if I were to marry?” the Tenebraean prince tries not to notice the way Ignis seems to deflate in front of him, gaze remaining on the king.

“Even if it’s not your duty as heir to the throne?”

“Mm,” Ravus murmurs with a nod before he finally looks at Ignis. “This may be rather sudden, but what better time to confess? If Ignis were to accept my hand, I would offer it to him. He is a member of your court and of royal blood, is he not?” He smiles when Ignis looks up in shock. “I believe he meets the criteria that honors the alliance.”

Regis looks to Ignis in surprise and then laughs. “Should we check the water?” he asks, earning confused glances. “Everyone here seems to be gay!”

Gladio laughs this time and shakes his head in protest, but Clarus just gives the king a knowing look that has the future Shield balking in horror. He looks between his dad in the king and buries his face in his hands.

Luna laughs as she plays along, happy to – she doesn’t know yet what she feels, but she’s happy to be gay, even if it turns out to be for one afternoon.

“Well,” Regis says as he dries his eyes and turns to Ignis. “I do not wish to put you on the spot, Ignis, but would you have an answer for His Highness?” He looks back at Ravus. “Unless, of course, you are joking.”

Ravus just shakes his head and smiles a little. “Not at all,” he assures, holding Ignis’s gaze. “I know, it is sudden, but…I feel it is the right thing to do. Ignis, you may of course say no.”

“I accept.”

Noctis looks over in surprise, but he grins and throws his arms around the retainer in excitement as Regis nods. “Well, I suppose we need to meet with your mother and ensure these are terms she accepts,” he reminds, “but based on you two, I cannot imagine her disagreeing.” He raises his glass and smiles to Ignis.

“To Ignis and Ravus,” he says, “and to the promising future of our countries.”

Everyone’s glasses are raised and the toast is echoed, but Ignis can only feel his cheeks and hear the hammering of his heart.

* * *

It’s later in the evening when Ignis finally gets a chance to breathe. Prompto had returned to the Citadel after Noctis had eagerly texted him after the late lunch, telling him what had happened. The blond was all too ready to come back over and see Noctis, now that they weren’t a secret anymore. They had to promise to behave with Ignis around before Prompto finally had to go home once it got dark.

Ravus and Luna had retired to their room to try contacting the Queen about the events at dinner, and Ignis was glad to be alone for a little while after making sure Noctis went to bed. He _cannot_ fathom that he’d been proposed to – a marriage to seal the alliance between the kingdoms had fallen on his shoulders, but he’d seen the look in Ravus’s eyes.

This had meant more to the prince than just the alliance, and he’d been all too eager to offer the chance to deliver on his promise spoken earlier that day. To take Ignis back with him to Tenebrae and make him his own.

Imagining belonging to no one else but the prince is one thing, but to no longer be a retainer and consultant to Noctis actually hurts Ignis a little. There isn’t a single soul in the building who doesn’t know how seriously Ignis takes his duties, how much he loves serving the Caelums and country, how proud he is to be at the prince’s side.

Can he really give all that up?

Well, in a manner of speaking, he would still be doing all of that… He just wouldn’t be at Noctis’s side anymore. He isn’t sure how willing he is to give that up.

Finding himself in the gardens again, Ignis hopes no one finds him there. He just wants a moment to breathe and think, and finds the same bench he’d used the night before. He takes his glasses off and runs a hand over his face, letting out a sigh as he lets his thoughts run amok, but just like last time, he realizes he’s not alone and pushes his glasses back on to find Ravus has appeared.

“…Are you stalking me?”

Ravus laughs softly and shakes his head. “I was on my way to see you, and followed you here when I saw you heading this way,” he explains. “You seemed lost in thought, I was trying to avoid bothering you, but… I thought we should talk.”

Ignis nods and pats the bench beside him, eyes following the prince as the other boy approaches and sits down. “Did you mean it?”

Ravus looks over in surprise. “I am surprised you would ask that,” he replies, seeming a bit disappointed. “Of course I did.”

“We _just_ met,” Ignis tries to say, “I mean, we…well, no we didn’t _just_ meet, but we only just…” They what? Only just started talking today and already had orgasms together? He’d let Ravus do… _that_ on his chest? His cheeks burst into flames, but a hand takes his and he looks up in surprise, thoughts scattering as he meets Ravus’s gaze.

“We are not getting married _tomorrow_ ,” Ravus reminds. “Both of us must be of age. You still have four years to my two. We have all the time in the world to get to know each other and decide for sure that this is what we want.” He lifts Ignis’s hand to his lips and kisses them softly. “You have captured my heart, Ignis, I wish I could explain it better than that. Maybe it is just hormones, but I hope with all of my heart that what I feel is true. You are a hole that I have fallen into and I do not wish to climb out. I wish to bury myself in you.”

Ignis stares, stunned by those words as lips brush over his fingers. It is everything he ever wanted, being delivered to him on an ivory platter known by Ravus himself. He wants to say no only because it’s too good to be true, but as those lips descend on his own and suck him in, Ignis lets go and allows himself to be adrift in the sea that is Ravus.

To think, it was just a little crush…

* * *

Ignis aches when Ravus and Luna go home. He never thought he’d feel this way about someone, or be emotional enough to have to hide tears when the car takes the siblings out of sight. Even Noctis doesn’t comment, which Ignis is grateful for, but once things go back to normal at the Citadel, Ignis falls back into the routine of things.

Though now, his phone gets a lot more notifications – all from Ravus. At night, they call and talk well into the evening. They even recite poetry in Tenebraean together, and Ravus compliments Ignis’s near-perfect accent.

The next visit has Ignis and Noctis journeying to Tenebrae, as Ignis will formerly meet the queen and discuss the marriage for the first time. Of course he’s met her several times, but under different circumstances. Now Queen Sylvia is meeting the boy who will be marrying her son – not the retainer to the Lucian prince.

Noctis comes as a courtesy. To apologize for any inconvenience or offense caused by his and Luna’s decision to break off their engagement.

When they pull up to Fenestala Manor, Ignis takes a moment to calm down. He’s visited before, of course, accompanying Noctis to visits past, but most of the time, it was Luna and Ravus who came to visit, not the other way around.

Ignis doesn’t notice Ravus until he steps out of the car with Noctis, turning around at his bidding to find the Tenebraean prince standing there ready to receive them. Instead of waiting, however, Ravus descends the steps rather quickly, to close the distance between them with a warm kiss. Ignis is embarrassed at first, but he hasn’t seen the other boy in _weeks_. He’s aching inside to be touched and held and kissed, just…not in public.

Then again, he concedes, they’re engaged now. This is the new normal.

When they break apart, Noctis is making retching noises by the car and Ignis is tempted to take off a shoe and throw it at the prince.

Ravus just sighs and shakes his head. “Even with you for a teacher, I fear he may be a lost cause.”

“I am beginning to agree with you,” Ignis comments, causing Noctis to glare in protest.

“Hey! You two do not get to gang up on me!” he shouts as Ravus slips an arm around Ignis’s waist and ascends the stairs with him, leaving Noctis behind.

Queen Sylvia receives them in the main hall and smiles at Ignis, a warmth there that the royal retainer is relieved to see. “I hope no wrong impressions were given about my wish to meet you,” she says. “I trust our countries will remain allies regardless of who marries who.” She steps back to greet Noctis kindly and assures him no offense was taken, nodding to her son to bring them to their rooms, and they will meet for tea in an hour.

Noctis makes a face at the mention of ‘tea’, but forgets it when Luna appears and he waves to her enthusiastically and runs off to greet her before Ignis can protest.

Ravus tugs Ignis closer to him and whispers in his ear, “I can finally take you to my room and make you my own.”

With a shiver, Ignis looks to the older boy, blushing. “I’m yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, my horny muse really wants ignis and ravus to get it on. So there's going to be a honeymoon epilogue so they can get it on and be of age so everyone is happy!!
> 
> yay!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the re-proposal  
> the marriage  
> the consummation

_Four years later…_

For Ignis, it often had seemed like the day would never come. But over the years, the more time he spent with Ravus, the closer they became, the more connected they grew, until at last, in the year approaching Ignis’s twentieth birthday, Ravus re-proposed his offer to marry.

This time, however, the surprise had been beautiful and wonderful. It had been twilight in a garden behind the manor where moonlight spilled across the sylleblossoms and over a pond in the middle where they’d sat. Ravus had proven himself to be quite the romantic after all, and had appealed to Ignis’s sensitive side in every way possible.

They’d gone from quoting poetry in Tenebraean over the phone, to quoting it in person when Ignis would visit. This time, Ravus had found another that Ignis knew quite well, so they’d whispered it to each other, sharing breaths and kisses in between lines in a way that Ignis imagined – in the back of his mind – would make Noctis fake-vomit.

After a final kiss shared after the ending line, Ignis felt hands take his own and guide them. At first, his mind had gone to the gutter, and he assumed they were about to do something naughty, as he’d slowly grown braver to do with the prince over the years, but instead, his hands were turned over and something hard (not _that_ ) pressed into palms.

Drawing back, Ignis had looked down to find a box, quite obviously containing jewelry, but far too big to be a ring. He’d tilted his head and looked up at Ravus, only for the prince to encourage him to open it, so he did. To his surprise, a ring was inside, but a matching brooch sat beside it. Ignis recognized the brooch to one that Ravus often wore when he wasn’t in his royal raiments – it signified him as prince in a more subtle manner when he was on trips.

But the ring…

Glancing back up, Ignis found that Ravus had slipped to the ground gracefully onto one knee, and one hand was taken from the box to be held by the prince. The request had been soft, simple, romantic, showering Ignis with praise and affection in a way that spoke to Ignis’s heart. No one spoke to him like Ravus did, and Ignis knew no one ever would.

He’d said yes (again), and the ring was slipped on his finger. The brooch, however, was for him to wear after they married, because then, he would be a prince as well.

The months passed rapidly as time closed in on Ignis’s twentieth birthday. His acne, though still present, had lessened over the years, and Ravus had sought the best care to give Ignis the confidence he’d wished for in his skin. He’d claimed that Ignis had the softest cheeks in Tenebrae now, but made Ignis break out often when he nuzzled his face against those cheeks to enjoy that softness.

Ignis stopped minding a long time ago.

The hardest thing he’d had to endure so far, was the idea of leaving Noctis. The Lucian prince tried not to show it, but it was hurting him too to have to lose Ignis. They’d see each other often, of course, but it wouldn’t be the same, so they were spending as much time as they could together prior to the wedding (of course which Noctis would partake in).

And then the day came. Ignis had turned twenty, the wedding was to be filmed for the public’s viewing but would remain closed to the royal families and guests only. Ignis had felt quite relieved – the last thing he wanted was to have to do this in front of a thousand present strangers. He could handle a camera.

The church had been decked out in hues of silver and blue – sylleblossoms skillfully woven into streams of blue cascading down the walls and around the columns while somehow managing not to appear overdone. True to tradition, Ignis had not been allowed to see Ravus beforehand and vice versa, so it had been left to Luna, Noctis, Promtpto, and Gladio to help him get ready.

Not that he _needed_ it. He wasn’t a bride, but he had appreciated their presence. Luna had left at some point to check on her brother, while Prompto had snuck away with her to get pictures of the prince. Gladio and Noctis remained behind to offer support, while Ignis had fretted at the mirror…like a bride.

The moment came when it was time to start the ceremony, which is where they’d broken tradition. Ignis hadn’t needed an escort down the aisle like a bride – the wedding party waited for him at the end. Ravus looked radiant in his raiments of silver and white with Luna at his side in a matching gown. Noctis and Gladio stood waiting for Ignis opposite the Tenebraean siblings, Noctis in his own dark royal raiment, and Gladio in his Crownsguard uniform.

Like they’d rehearsed, Ignis walked down the aisle, Ravus took his hands, and the priest had officiated them. In Tenebraean they’d said their vows, the rings were exchanged, and much to Ignis’s displeasure, they’d kissed (he just didn’t like doing that in public!), but he’d lost himself in it and for the unity of the two kingdoms, the marriage was now done.

The rest is a blur to Ignis. They’d enjoyed a wonderful reception with delicious foods and fun dances. Regis had allowed Noctis to have some alcohol for the special occasion, and the Lucian prince kissed Prompto on the dance floor in front of everyone while being a little tipsy.

After the reception, Ignis and Ravus were seen off to their honeymoon in Galdin Quay, which they would venture to by car, much to Ignis’s surprise. Ravus insisted he had reasons for the multi-day trip, which concerned Ignis because…well, he didn’t want to _wait_ for what their honeymoon promised.

Of course, they’d done it already. But once Ravus had re-proposed, Ignis had asked them to abstain for a year to give their honeymoon night some meaning, and to his relief, Ravus had agreed and assured him it was a nice idea.

So as they gather they change into travel clothes and go out to the packed and readied car where everyone is waiting, Ignis looks at Ravus one more time in apprehension. Ravus had asked him to drive, which he hadn’t minded doing as part of his duties with Noctis, so Ignis slides into the driver’s seat, waves to his friends with a lingering gaze on Noctis, before he starts the car and drives himself and his husband away.

For a moment, Ignis wonders if Ravus will make him pull over the instant they’re out of the city to have his way with him, but to his disappointment, Ravus does no such thing. The Tenebraean prince simply instructs him on which turns to take as the sun sets and the night deepens. Thinking Ravus means to have them drive all night, Ignis almost voices his concern, until Ravus points out a side road that takes them down a dirt road to a cabin.

“I thought we were going to Galdin Quay,” he says as he pulls to a stop and looks at Ravus.

“We are,” the prince confirms with a nod and a smile, “but I wanted to surprise you with this first.”

“…A cabin?” Ignis questions. It’s not that he doesn’t like it, he’s just confused.

“ _Our_ cabin,” Ravus clarifies, waiting for Ignis to look back at him. “Completely furnished, completely private. We can come here whenever we wish to get away.” He gestures around them at the hilly landscape and lack of lights. “Completely alone.”

Ignis presses a hand to his chest for a moment, suppressing tears that threatened to well up. He didn’t like to voice how the marriage into royalty would change his life and make things potentially more difficult, because he was used to royalty and dealing with them, but this wasn’t his home or people. He’d voiced his concerns in the past, unintentionally, to Ravus about feeling overwhelmed by the idea – he was still just a teenager then.

But Ravus had remembered, and had found them a hideaway.

“We can make love under the stars, if you wish,” Ravus whispers, voice brushing against Ignis’s ear. “Let all of nature hear you as I make you mine as your husband.” He draws back and cups the former retainer’s cheek. “Or inside, in the comfort of our bed.”

“Under the stars,” Ignis practically whimpers as they tear themselves apart and get out of the car. He lets Ravus take his hand and guide him inside, where they gather blankets and pillows and go out onto the back porch which overlooked a pond.

They spread out the blankets and pillows and Ravus crawls over Ignis to kiss him deeply and intimately. No longer was Ignis bashful and shy in bed, but confident and eager. He didn’t always let Ravus take him, but sometimes would be the one to push the prince onto the bed and learn his pleasures. As the years had passed and Ignis reached his full height, there was no longer as big a height difference as when they’d first met, so it almost had felt to Ignis like they were equals now.

He looks forward to taking Ravus once they reach Galdin Quay.

Clothes come off like magic and pile beside them as hands run over pale skin in the moonlight – touching and exploring like it’s their first time. Lips descend on Ignis’s neck, kissing and nibbling as Ignis lies back on the blankets and lets Ravus do as he pleases. The prince happily complies, letting his lips continue to brush over Ignis’s skin, sinking to his collarbone, down to a nipple, over his bellybutton with a lick and a soft breath of air, then past the nestle of curls to Ignis’s prominent erection.

Ignis closes his eyes at the sensations flowing through him at each stop Ravus makes, but once his cock sinks into that warmth, he lets out a cry and sinks his fingers into those beautiful silvery-white locks. Ravus spreads his legs for him, massaging his inner thighs as he pleasures his newly crowned prince with his mouth, moaning softly and enjoying the sounds he milks from the other man. He hollows his cheeks, runs his tongue up the underside, teases the tip, and repeats the process, undoing Ignis a little bit at a time until he tastes precum and feels his lover shuddering in anticipation.

Pulling off, Ravus climbs back up Ignis’s body and settles atop him, kissing him as he tangles his fingers in those sandy strands. Ignis moves up into him, pressing their hips together, creating desperately needed friction that Ravus returns eagerly. Naked and burning, they grind and rut, locked in a heavy kiss as a cool breeze washes over them and makes them shiver.

“I need you,” Ravus murmurs against Ignis’s lips. “May I have you?”

“Take me,” Ignis whispers back with a whimper lacing his words. “I’m yours.”

Ravus doesn’t want to milk the preparation any longer than he has to, but if Ignis had been true to his word, he hasn’t had sex in a year. So carefully, Ravus lubes his fingers and slips them inside his husband, one at a time, stretching him and pleasuring him, until Ignis’s cock is leaking and smearing a mess over his stomach.

It’s beautiful. _He’s_ beautiful.

Ravus bends down as he continues preparing Ignis to lick up the mess on those forming abs, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking, which elicits a sound he’s never heard Ignis make before.

“…Ravus, I…please, don’t!” Ignis begs. “You are… I… I’m going to…”

Unable to help himself, Ignis comes hard into Ravus’s mouth, crying out the other man’s name as he shakes and clenches around the fingers inside of him. He sags atop the blankets, panting as Ravus pops off his cock and wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand, eyeing Ignis with glee. He pulses his fingers deeper into the other man’s ass, curling them, pleasuring him and overstimulating him as Ignis whimpers and bites his lip.

“How dare you finish before me,” the prince growls, leaning over Ignis and bending down to bite a nipple. “I have not yet made you mine.”

“Take me,” Ignis begs again, breathlessly and with need.

Withdrawing his fingers, Ravus quickly moves to ready himself, lubing his aching cock and moving to get into position between Ignis’s legs. He helps his lover get situated, guides himself to that waiting hole, then pushes inside, unable to help the moan that comes out from him after waiting a year to be inside this again.

Chest heaving, Ravus bends over Ignis and rolls his hips as the other man arches and bends back to let Ravus sink in deeper. Completely sheathed, Ravus grabs Ignis’s by the hips and starts moving, gasping and grunting with each thrust inside his lover’s tight warmth, listening to the noise they make together as the breeze gusts softly again and cools the sweat forming on their bodies.

Ignis is already hard again, cock bobbing with their movements as he reaches between them to grip himself and stroke, still sensitive but it all feels so damn _good_ , he can’t help caring. He wishes they could fuck all night, he wishes this doesn’t have to stop, he thinks about the wedding and how they’re husbands now, and he can’t help the loud moan that escapes his lips.

Wrapping his legs around Ravus, Ignis pulls himself closer and deeper, moving with the prince now and trying to capitalize on their pleasure as much as possible. He lifts himself up, anchors himself with one hand on one of Ravus’s shoulders, holding his intense gaze as he rolls his hips with skill to meet each thrust with one of his own. Ravus’s cock is so deep inside of him, striking that spot over and over, that Ignis fears he won’t last long – he’s already come once, what’s to stop him from running out of stamina – but his body holds on and grants him time.

The look on Ravus’s face is of pure love and bliss. He thrusts in deep, those grunts so raw and primal that it feels that fire inside of Ignis. He breathlessly quotes one of the dirtier poems they’d found and Ravus lets out a laugh and thrusts harder with more determination.

“Come for me,” the prince growls, pulling Ignis upright into a heavy and passionate kiss. “Tell the world you are mine.”

Ignis lets out a loud cry at those words, but he’s not ready to come yet. His body is building with tension, tightening, warmth curling, spine tingling. Ravus’s thrusts are blinding him with direct strikes to his prostate, his hand is covering his cock in precum, and he finally, _finally_ comes with a scream of pure ecstasy, shouting Ravus’s name to the stars.

When Ignis clenches around him, Ravus doubles over in pleasure, lowering the other man to the floor as his thrusts turn erratic, animalistic, _needy_. Ignis shakes with them, body spent and overstimulated, but he begs Ravus softly for more, to come inside him, to _complete_ him.

And Ravus does. His orgasm is quieter, but he makes all the noises Ignis wants to hear directly in his husband’s ear, whispering dirty but loving things as he fills the other man with his warmth until it leaks out of Ignis. A few more rolls of his hips and Ravus finally pulls free, engaging Ignis in a deep, sensual kiss before he settles down at the other man’s side and stares up at the stars with him.

They fall asleep together and sleep for a few hours, before waking up to a predawn sky and making love again. This time, Ignis sits in Ravus’s lap, facing the eastern horizon as he rides his lover to completion, watching the sun rise and grant them another day to be together.

They make it to Galdin Quay a few days later and barely leave the room the first day, but the rest of their vacation is spent in wedded bliss as they enjoy the beach and the shops before they finally head home to face their responsibilities together.

Ignis still gets to see Noctis a lot and although it’s not the same, it’s better than they thought. In fact, the visits are more frequent than ever and even Queen Sylvia comments on how their marriage seems to have made the countries closer.

Ignis never thought for one second that his crush on Ravus would amount to something like this. It brings him more comfort than he expects, and when Ravus brings him back to their room to make Ignis his own like he promised all those years ago, Ignis can’t imagine his life turning out any other way.

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all that read and commented on this rarepair fic I did for a friend <3 I appreciate the attention it got, and hope some of you go on to read my other works. That being said, I will try to update/work on my current WIPs on a weekly basis after a break to work on some cross-stitch commissions I have :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the lovely @finwaytootired <3 Thank you for helping me out during my move and I hope you like this little fic. It won't be too long, but I'm terrible at one-shots, so a multi-part fic it is! 
> 
> For anyone questioning ages, no one is canon age because the age gaps are too extreme for what I had in mind! Ignis is 16, Prompto and Noctis are 14, Ravus is 18, and Luna is 15. If I write Gladio in, he will be 17. There will be no explicit sex in this fic per their ages (especially not between Prompto and Noctis), but there will be *some* stuff. If y'all feel an Underage tag/warning is needed, definitely let me know! I will put it up. 
> 
> I also want to apologize for not updating my other fics, I haven't been in a good place mentally and FFXV just...kind of fell out on the wayside. I hope to return to my WIPs soon <3 Please bear with me...
> 
> As always, thank you for reading <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dragonbornette) | [tumblr](https://dragonbornette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
